


AND ALL WE NEED

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, M/M, Monster Bill Cipher, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raromagedon, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stan amnesico, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, War, es totalmente consensual, lo etiqueto como abuso, pero ya que Bill se valio de engaños y manipulacion para conquistar a Stan, relacion implisita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Después de años de preocupación e incertidumbre finalmente son capaces de rescatar a Stanley de las garras de Bill. Sin embargo ¿Stanley quería ser rescatado?Los Pines deben enfrentarse ahora a un Stanley que no los reconoce mientras tratan de convencerlo de que no son enemigos y de ser posible de traer al verdadero Stan de vuelta.O también, donde el plan con el borra-memoria falla estrepitosamente dejando a un Stanley amnésico a merced de la locura de Bill.





	1. Chapter 1

_Memories bring no joy or peace_

_We are alone_

_And all we need_

_Los recuerdos no traen alegría o paz_

_Estamos solos_

_Y somos todo lo que necesitamos_

**_ Bernadette- IAMX _ **

**__ **

 -¡Suéltenme, malditos rebeldes!

El hombre se retorcía violentamente tratando de  deshacerse de las molestas amarras que mantenían sus brazos dolorosamente inmóviles detrás de su espalda. Los dos muchachos castaños frente a él lo miraban con algo que parecía ¿preocupación?... ¿tristeza?  Como sea, no era algo que pudiera distinguir  y no le importaba en realidad, lo único que quería era liberarse y que lo dejaran en paz.

Al ver que sus esfuerzos no daban fruto solo le quedaba gruñir y maldecir exigiendo nuevamente que lo soltaran.

Sin embargo los chicos no se movieron de su lugar más que para mirarse el uno a otro sin saber muy bien lo que debían hacer.

 

***~~~***

 

-¡Esto es totalmente inaudito!

La voz grave y autoritaria resonó por la estancia, por encima de todo el ruido provocado por las discusiones acaloradas que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar. Varias voces le hicieron eco, aprobando su opinión.

-¡Esto no estaba en nuestros planes!-

-No podemos tenerlo aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.-

Voces tanto masculinas como femeninas se escuchaban, pero todas igual de furiosas.

-Nosotros nunca les hemos mentido- Finalmente hablaba Ford con su usual  voz firme y grave- Sabían perfectamente de nuestra conexión con él y que estaba en nuestros planes recuperarlo.

Les espetó, estaba comenzando a enfadarse en serio.

-Sí, pero fue demasiado repentino. No estábamos preparados para esto ni para el latente peligro que significa.

-La oportunidad se dio. No íbamos a desaprovecharla.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que él nos va a hacer en cuanto descubra que nosotros lo tenemos?

-Tal vez… tal vez esto sea bueno… -Una voz más baja y hasta un poco tímida se escuchó, añadiendo una vez que tuvo la atención de los demás.- Quizás podríamos utilizarlo para tratar de negociar con… con él… y así…-

-¿Negociar?... ¿negociar? ¿Crees que ese demonio va a querer negociar con nosotros? Lo que hará será vaporizarnos y después llevárselo.

Ford se estaba hartando, comprendía la preocupación de los otros pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en permitir que Stan regresara a las manos de ese demonio.  No ahora que por fin lo habían recuperado luego de tanto tiempo. Tiempo en el que la preocupación y la culpa no lo habían dejado dormir.

-Entiendo que no estén de acuerdo y más aún sus preocupaciones. En mi opinión las medidas que hemos implementado hasta ahora serán suficientes para seguir manteniéndonos protegidos (solo será cuestión se reforzarlas), después de todo nunca hemos estado ni estaremos completamente a salvo  mientras Bill siga gobernando al mundo.

Sus palabras lograron que el ambiente se fuera relajando un poco, aún así la atmosfera seguía demasiado tensa.

-Sin embargo, si de verdad les preocupa tanto, tal vez lo mejor será que nos separemos y lo llevemos a otro lugar. De esta manera el peligro caería solo en nosotros. Porque una cosa sí les aseguro: ninguno de los tres lo volveremos a dejar atrás.

Lo último lo dijo  con determinación, provocando que una nueva oleada de murmullos estallara a su alrededor. Muchas caras voltearon a verse entre ellas con temor. Es verdad que consideraban un peligro latente que hubieran traído al “compañero” de Bill a su refugio, pero tampoco querían prescindir de los Pines, después de todo muchos de los presentes ni siquiera estarían vivos de no ser por éstos.

-Eso no es necesario. – Volvió a hablar la voz grave del principio, tratando de sonar conciliadora. –Sin embargo si va a quedarse la responsabilidad de su cuidado les pertenecerá solo a ustedes, si en algún momento ponen en peligro al grupo…

-No tiene que decirlo, es algo de lo que estamos plenamente  consientes.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, de cualquier manera? Él no luce muy contento de que lo hayan traído aquí.

-Está asustado… y confundido. Pero confiamos en que una vez que se calme podamos razonar con él.

-¿Crees que pueda recuperar sus memorias?

-… no lo sé…. No lo creo.-

Tuvo que aceptar, por más que eso le doliera. No sabía exactamente la dimensión del daño que le pudo haber causado el borra-memoria, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta la presencia de Bill dentro de su mente en ese momento. Además de que Stan llevaba años bajo el “cuidado” de Bill, quien seguramente se había encargado de lavar su mente e incluso ponerlo en su contra.

-Pero, como dije, tengo la confianza de poder razonar con él y convencerlo de unirse a nosotros. Él ahora debe poseer una gran cantidad de información sobre Bill y sus secuaces que podría sernos útil.

Por mucho que odiaba la idea de utilizar a su hermano, era verdad que podría serles útil a ellos con su rebelión, además de que seguramente los otros podrían ver de otra forma su estadía con ellos si sabían que con eso podrían lograr alguna ventaja.

-Muy bien. Pero deben vigilarlo muy de cerca. Si intenta escapar debilitará las protecciones sobre este lugar y nos pondrá en un gran peligro a todos. No deben olvidar que su protección es totalmente su responsabilidad.

Ford simplemente asintió, con el semblante serio, sin decir una palabra más.

 

***~~~**

 

Una vez que la reunión había concluido y todos los miembros se habían dispersado entre los confines que componían ese viejo edificio abandonado que habían acondicionado para convertirse en su refugio, Ford se dirigió enseguida hacia el lugar donde sabía que los niños habían llevado a Stan en cuanto habían llegado.

Llamarlos “niños” era una falacia. Los años habían pasado y habían dejado su huella en ellos. Especialmente tratándose de tiempos tan difíciles como los que vivían, con Bill que se había hecho con el control total del mundo. Ahora eran un par de muchachos que habían tenido que madurar a base de los duros golpes que la vida les había dado desde ese fatídico día en que no habían sido capaces de derrotar al demonio triangular.

Stanford cargaba el remordimiento y el peso de las consecuencias que le habían traído sus errores. No fue capaz de proteger Gravity Falls, ni sus habitantes, de la destrucción. No había tenido más remedio que entregarle a Bill  la información que quería en un último intento de aplacar su ira y conseguir salvar al menos a su familia. Pero ni siquiera eso había hecho bien.

Cuando quedó claro que el borra-memoria no había sido suficiente para derrotar a Bill (¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que un invento del hombre pudiera borrar a un demonio omnipotente?) no le había quedado de otra que rendirse, logrando ganar algo de tiempo, apenas el suficiente para tomar a sus sobrinos y escapar de ahí. No había logrado llevar a Stan consigo. Su hermano había quedado inconsciente, aturdido  por el ataque del arma que había borrado todos sus recuerdos y junto con ellos su esencia entera.  Había sido algo necesario, aunque le doliera en el alma. El mismo Stan le había pedido… No, exigido, que si algo salía mal debía asegurarse de salvar a los niños sin importar nada más, incluyéndolo. Sabía que Stan jamás se lo perdonaría si algo les pasaba a sus sobrinos. Por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón había dejado a su gemelo atrás. A merced de Bill.

En ese momento creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. Pues seguramente el demonio se encargaría de deshacerse de él en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Silenciosamente se había resignado y despedido de Stanley, jurándole y jurándose a sí mismo que protegería a esos niños con su vida.

Sin embargo, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando después de varios días de caos, miedo e incertidumbre, en una de las ya acostumbradas apariciones en público que Bill gustaba de realizar frente a sus nuevos y aterrorizados súbditos, habían visto de nuevo a Stanley.

Ford y los chicos se habían dispuesto a seguir a Bill en su recorrido para conquistar al mundo, teniendo como misión autoimpuesta el no descansar hasta conseguir derrotar a ese demonio desquiciado y recuperar la cordura ultrajada de su dimensión. Iniciando así una pequeña rebelión junto con los sobrevivientes que se había mostrado dispuestos a seguirlos.

Entre la multitud de aquella ciudad, a la que no habían logrado prevenir a tiempo de la llegada de Bill y sus amigos, pudieron ver que entre el séquito del demonio se encontraba nada menos que Stan. Aún con la ropa de Stanford puesta. Lucía serio y un poco desubicado, como si no estuviera seguro de dónde estaba o qué es lo que hacía. Miraba atentamente el caos que Bill desataba con algo parecido a la curiosidad, como si no alcanzara a ver o comprender lo horrible de  lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

Pero su simple visión había sido más que suficiente para que los tres supieran de inmediato que su causa tenía un nuevo propósito: Rescatar a Stanley de las garras de Bill.

Y ahora finalmente lo habían conseguido. Bueno, habían sido Dipper y Mabel los que habían logrado traerlo. Aún no conocía los detalles de su rescate, solo sabía de la tremenda gama de emociones que lo habían asaltado cuando los vio llegar trayéndolo con ellos.

Ni siquiera había podido verlo bien o enterarse de lo que había pasado, pues un gran revuelo se había formado entre las personas que conformaban su pequeño ejército y que residían con ellos en aquel refugio. Pues habían reconocido quién era Stanley y por supuesto se había llenado de pánico al comprender el peligro latente que representaba el que hubieran traído una de las “posesiones” (el termino le hacía hervir la sangre)  más preciadas de Bill precisamente a su refugio.

No había tenido más remedio que acudir con ellos, a la reunión exprés que se había convocado, para tratar de aplacar sus miedos y que el pánico no fuera a provocar un desastre entre los rebeldes.

Se detuvo ante la puerta que lo separaba del lugar donde sabía que aguardaba su familia. Un flashazo de lo acontecido aquel día lo asaltó. El miedo, la esperanza desvanecida, el suave peso y calor de su sobrinos contra su pecho al tomarlos y saltar por el agujero en una de las paredes de la temoramide, la fuerte explosión que significó la ruptura de la barrera que contenía a Bill y toda su locura dentro de los confines del pueblo. Y sobre todo, la visión de Stanley siendo alcanzado por el rayo del borra-memoria, la visión de su cuerpo inerte a los pies de Bill mientras lo dejaba atrás.

Dudó por un momento, con la mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte. Había pensado que jamás volvería a verlo y ahora lo tenía a solo unos pasos de él, pero no creía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

 Tomando una respiración profunda, se decidió y finalmente abrió la puerta.

 

***~~~***


	2. Chapter 2

-Cálmate, tío Stan. Todo va a estar bien. Solo tienes que confiar en nosotros.

La chica de la larga trenza castaña estaba inclinada hacia él con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas para estar a su altura.

-¿Confiar? Cómo voy a confiar en dos extraños que me atacaron, me ataron y me trajeron a no sé dónde en contra de mi voluntad.-Gruñó

-Cualquier cosa suena mal si la dices de ese modo.

Finalmente hablaba el muchacho, sobando con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La chica le dirigió una mirada para que no dijera nada más. Stan seguía sentado en el suelo con los brazos atados por detrás de su espalda.

-Tuvimos que atarte porque estabas muy nervioso y no dejabas de forcejear contra nosotros. Pero no queremos hacerte daño.

Nuevamente era la chica la que se dirigía a él con un tono calmado, como tratando de no asustarlo.

El hombre les dirigía una mirada que claramente decía que no se fiaba de una sola de sus palabras. Iba a replicar en voz alta pero en ese momento se percató de que alguien nuevo había entrado en la habitación.  Le dirigió una mirada cargada de enojo y desconfianza al recién llegado.

Stanford se había quedado de pie, observado la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del lugar. Su respiración había quedado enganchada al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigió Stanley. Pues los ojos que a pesar del enojo, de la culpa, de las diferencias que pudiera haber entre ellos, siempre habían estado cargados de amor incondicional, ahora estaban vacíos. O más bien, cargados de algo diferente, algo que jamás creyó encontrar en aquella mirada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Escuchó que le preguntó Stan con voz ronca y enojada, haciendo que su corazón terminara de romperse.

-¡Tío Ford!

Exclamó Dipper en cuanto se percató que su tío había entrado en la habitación. Podía distinguirse cierto alivio en su tono, como si pensara que las cosas podrían arreglarse más fácilmente con él cerca. Mabel solo le dirigió la mirada seria y fría a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que jamás le había perdonado el que hubiera dejado a su amado tío a su suerte. No la culpaba, él jamás podría perdonárselo a sí mismo tampoco.  Sabía que a su sobrino varón también le había afectado bastante su decisión, pero mientras Dipper se mostraba más comprensivo, Mabel se había mostrado mucho más emocional.

No es que Dipper fuera frío o insensible, al contrarío, pero tenía la capacidad, igual que él, de ver las cosas más fríamente, entendiendo la lógica de los sacrificios, por más dolorosos que fueran. Mabel en cambio era más ferviente, se dejaba llevar más por sus emociones y sentimientos, las cuales siempre se reflejaban en sus ojos. Le recordaba tanto a Stanley.

-¿Cómo está?

Preguntó cuando llegó a la altura de los otros tres. Stanley seguía mirándolos con enojo y desconfianza, pero al menos ya no se retorcía. Los dos chicos le dedicaban ahora toda su atención a su tío recién llegado, fue Mabel la que respondió con tono serio.

-Sigue muy inquieto. No logramos que nos reconozca a ninguno de los dos.

Stanford asintió con la cabeza. No lo sorprendía esa información.  Se acercó más hasta quedar frente a su hermano, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura.

-Stanley- lo llamó quedamente. - ¿Sabes quién soy?

Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Escucha anciano, como ya le dije a este par de mocosos: no tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes, o porqué ellos se empeñan en llamarme “tío”. O a dónde demonios me han traído. Y no me importa. Pero si saben lo que les conviene, lo mejor es que me dejen ir ¿acaso no saben quién soy yo?

Stanley hablaba con una voz impersonal y enojada. Era doloroso para los tres que se dirigiera a ellos como si fueran solo unos atacantes desconocidos. Que de hecho, para él, lo eran.

-Cuando Bill se entere de que me tienen aquí, no va a ser amable con ustedes.

Añadió provocando más desazón entre sus oyentes. Pensar que Stan de alguna manera pudiera confiar en ese monstruo era algo demasiado duro con lo que lidiar.

-¿Crees que haya forma de hacerlo recordar quiénes somos?

Preguntó Dipper, inclinándose para estar a la altura de sus tíos. Stanford negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-El borra-memoria hizo su trabajo. Todos sus recuerdos se han ido. …. lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar convencerlo de que no somos enemigos y cuidar de él.

Esta información fue como un golpe para los dos muchachos. Especialmente para la chica, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negó enérgicamente, como si de esta forma pudiera alejar las palabras de su tío.

-Tiene que haber una  forma de que recupere sus recuerdos.

-No la hay Mabel. Stan se ha ido.

Volvió a asegurar de manera firme pero con pesar en la voz. Mabel, sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar.

-Sé que mi tío sigue ahí en alguna parte.

Aseguró con la voz más firme que pudo. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se alejó de donde estaban  sus tíos y su hermano y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la estancia, donde estaban  sus pocas pertenencias, como buscando algo. Cuando regresó con los otros, cargaba lo que parecía un libro viejo y muy maltratado de gruesas pastas de color rosa. Era el libro de recuerdos de aquel verano tan lejano que habían pasado junto a Stan. Había logrado conservarlo  durante todos esos años, siendo en ocasiones la única tabla de salvación a la que podía aferrarse para no perder la cordura.

Tanto Dipper como Ford vieron con algo de sorpresa como la chica se acercaba a Stan con el libro abierto, mostrándole su contenido.

-Tienes que recordar todas las cosas que vivimos juntos.- Dijo casi con suplica al tiempo que pasaba las maltratadas páginas del libro.

-Has un intento. Esa tarde de pesca. Ese Summerween lo pasamos juntos ¿no recuerdas nada?

Dipper se había dejado contagiar con el entusiasmo de su hermana y trataba de que su tío reconociera alguno de los momentos que habían quedado evidenciados de aquel verano. Pero Stan simplemente observaba las imágenes que le mostraban con el ceño fruncido y ninguna señal de reconocimiento.

-Esas son solo imágenes de ustedes tres. No entiendo qué tienen que ver conmigo.

Exclamó con enojo al no encontrarle sentido a las acciones de los otros frente a él. Stanford solo observaba a sus sobrinos, no tenía corazón para explicarles que seguramente eran algo inútil, además de que en el fondo tenía alguna esperanza de que pudiera funcionar. Esperanza que se vio avivada cuando la expresión de Stan cambio por un momento al observar una de las imágenes.

-Estas personas…

Comentó Stanley observando fijamente una fotografía en la que aparecían una chica pelirroja de largo cabello y un hombre muy grande con largos dientes delanteros que sobresalían y le daban un aspecto de roedor.

-Sí, ¡son Soos y Wendy! Eran tus empleados ¿los reconoces?

Exclamó Mabel llena de esperanza. La cual se vino abajo ante las siguientes palabras de su tío.

-Hielo y Signo de Pregunta. He visto sus imágenes entre los estandartes de los rebeldes en la sala del trono.

Stanley habló quedamente, parecía que lo hacía más para sí mismo que para los otros. Las respiraciones  de sus acompañantes se engancharon, recordando la horrible visión de sus amigos siendo convertidos en banderas cuando Bill los descubrió tratando de utilizar el poder de la rueda del zodiaco.

-Ustedes son parte de aquellos que quieren destruir el mundo perfecto de Bill.

Acusó Stanley, un ligero tono de temor asomó entre su tono en esta ocasión, retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared que tenía detrás sin dejar de observarlos fijamente.

-Stanley, cálmate.- Intentó tranquilizarlo Ford  

-¡NO!- Gritó Stan haciendo que los otros saltaran en su sitió. Comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo tratando de librarse de sus ataduras de manera desesperada.

-¡No sé qué es lo que pretenden pero no les va a funcionar!

-Tío Stan por favor. –Esta vez era Mabel quien trataba de tranquilizarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Stanley ya no escuchaba a ninguno. Sin saber muy bien cómo, alcanzó a lanzar una patada que mandó lejos el libro de recuerdos de Mabel y casi alcanza a golpearla a ella. La chica solo retrocedió por reflejo, su hermano se había movido de forma instintiva para protegerla. Stanford se movió rápido, sacando una especie de arma jeringa del interior de su saco. Se apresuró a tomar uno de los brazos de Stan e inyectarle el líquido azuloso que contenía. Stan de inmediato se relajó entre sus brazos quedando profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos. Como pudo, logró acomodarlo de manera que quedara recostado suavemente contra el duro suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Preguntó Mabel con la respiración agitada y tono enojado.

-No es bueno ni para él ni para nosotros que se agite de ese modo.- Explicó el hombre- Esto lo mantendrá dormido toda la noche. Estará más tranquilo cuando despierte.

Sin decir una palabra más, los dos muchachos trataban de tranquilizar su respiración, observando atentamente la figura calmada de su tío que ahora yacía inconsciente frente a ellos.

-Nosotros  también deberíamos descansar un poco. Especialmente tú Mabel, ha sido un día muy agitado para todos.

Dipper asintió casi enseguida. Mabel, que seguía observando a Stan, finalmente asintió quedamente después de un rato, pero se acercó un poco más a su tío para pasar una de sus manos por entre sus suaves cabellos.

-No te preocupes tío Stan. No voy a rendirme. Voy a traerte de vuela.

Aseguró sin dejar de acariciarlo. Los otros dos solo la observaron sin decir una palabra. En el fondo queriendo fervientemente creer en esas palabras con la misma confianza que ella.  


	3. Chapter 3

No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que estaba soñando. Si bien la realidad se había convertido en una absurda y demente calamidad desde que Bill se había hecho con el control total del mundo, no le era difícil distinguirla de su propia y muy personal  calamidad que guardaba dentro de su cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a los sueños lúcidos.

Una luz azulada con forma triangular comenzó a brillar justo frente a sus ojos y en menos de un parpadeo la figura de Bill Cipher hacía una de sus acostumbradas entradas dramáticas al ritmo de su risa reverberante.

Ford dio un paso hacia atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido a Bill frente a frente. Quería creer que eso era porque sus medidas de seguridad estaban funcionando bien y le impedían al demonio siquiera acercarse a su cabeza. Pero la facilidad con la que había aparecido nuevamente dentro de sus sueños solo podía significar que ni él ni su mente estaban tan a salvo como pensaba. Ni siquiera debería sorprenderlo.

-Mi buen amigo de seis dedos, ha pasado tanto tiempo. – La voz conocida y temida tenía su usual tono alegre y despreocupado.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Stanford pero no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrase asustado. Apretando los dientes, en lo que esperaba fuera una expresión de determinación, encaró al monstruo que había destruido al mundo (con su ayuda).

-Bill.

Fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo, pues por más que quiso las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca.

Bill se inclinó sobre él sin abandonar su postura despreocupada.

-¿Por qué tan seco Fordsy? Pareciera que no estás feliz de verme. –La burla asomaba por cada uno de sus tres lados.- Cuéntame cómo está Stanley, ¿me extraña tanto como yo a él?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Ford, llenándolo de furia e indignación por partes iguales. Ese monstruo no tenía ningún derecho a decir el nombre de su hermano. No contestó, solo se limitó a apretar con mayor fuerza los dientes.

-Jamás volverás a ponerle una mano encima.

Finalmente habló,   sin dejar de observar al demonio frente a él con unos ojos llenos de furia.

Bill volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Acaso tú? ¿De verdad crees que estas a salvo de mí en alguna forma? La única razón por la que tú y tus sobrinos siguen vivos es porque no considero que valgan la pena siquiera. Puedo acabar fácilmente contigo y tu “rebelión” en cualquier momento que lo desee.

Ford no contestó, de nuevo, no se permitiría caer en sus provocaciones, en su lugar preguntó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-Sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero.

-No te lo llevarás. No pienso permitir que  vuelvas hacerle daño.

-Qué gracioso que digas eso, tomando en cuenta que precisamente fuiste tú quien lo abandonó.

Ford tembló ante esas palabras. No quería oírlo, no quería recordarlo porque era verdad. Era dolorosamente real. Él no había querido pero no había tenido otra opción, había tenido que salvar a los niños.

-Oh, ¿en serio vas a poner a los Pines pequeños como excusa? De verdad eres patético, seis dedos.

Ford dio un respingo, casi había olvidado que Bill podía leer sus pensamientos, estaban dentro de su mente después de todo, no era difícil escucharlos.

-Y tampoco es como si hubiera sido la primera vez, o acaso olvidas cuando tu padre lo echo de casa y él te suplico que no lo abandonaras ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Voltear la cara e ignorarlo ¿O vas a negarlo?, ¿vas a negar que estuvieras enfadado de que arruinara tu preciosa oportunidad y que lo querías lo más lejos posible de ti?

Ford cerró los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que apretar los puños con impotencia.

-¿Y ya olvidaste también como ignorabas sus llamadas? Tú sabías perfectamente  que era él, aunque no dijera una palabra. Jamás quisiste regresar una sola. Y no lo buscaste sino hasta que estabas completamente desesperado. Y después no hiciste más que culparlo por haber caído dentro del portal aún cuando sabías que todo había sido tu culpa.

-Cállate. –Demandó Ford pero con una voz tan débil que apenas si había podido escucharse a sí mismo. Algunas lágrimas involuntarias comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Y cuando finalmente te trajo de vuelta a tu estúpida dimensión ¿recuerdas qué hiciste? Lo golpeaste, le reclamaste que no haya seguido tus advertencias. Menospreciaste todo su esfuerzo.

Ford se llevó las manos hacia sus oídos, no quería seguir escuchando. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas en mayor cantidad y rapidez.

-Y al final ¿qué pasó? Oh sí, lo utilizaste, sacrificaste su mente y su existencia solo para tener una pequeña oportunidad de derrotarme, una oportunidad totalmente vana, ¿de verdad fuiste tan estúpido para creer que algo así podía funcionar? Una vez que viste tu fracaso, no hiciste más que huir como una rata. Dejándolo atrás… otra vez.

El hombre había caído de rodillas para este punto, el dolor y la culpa que lo había estado aplastando todo ese tiempo se cernían sobre él con renovada fuerza. Bill tenía razón, todo era su culpa.

-Aunque debo agradecértelo, amigo. No pude haber pedido un mejor trofeo.

Ford abrió finalmente los ojos, nuevamente llenándose de furia.

-Él es realmente maravilloso. ¿Sabes? Su piel es tan suave y hace unos sonidos de verdad sensuales cuando lo toco. –

Bill hablaba ahora con deleite, lo que hiso que el enojo de Ford aumentara, la respiración del hombre se fue volviendo pesada.

-Oh, debiste verlo cuando despertó, seis dedos,  tan desorientado, con los ojos abiertos llenos de confusión… e inocencia. Se veía realmente hermoso… todo un manjar.

-¡Cállate!- Ford había recuperado la voz, no queriendo seguir escuchando las palabras del demonio. -¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Repitió una y otra vez con enojo, provocando otra risa por parte de Bill.

-¿Vas a salir ahora con el papel de hermano preocupado? No me hagas reír. Te aconsejo que no seas tonto (más) y me lo regreses antes de que tenga que ir yo a buscarlo, porque créeme que cuando lo haga  no pienso mostrar más piedad ni para ti ni para tus tontos sobrinos. Stanley es feliz conmigo ¿no te lo ha dicho? Yo le doy todo lo que tú jamás fuiste capaz de darle aunque él no lo recuerde.

-Ya te lo dije Bill, jamás volverás a ponerle una mano encima.  Qué hayas logrado manipularlo aprovechándote de su falta de memoria es una cosa, pero pronto lograremos hacerlo entrar en razón. Antes muerto que permitir que te acerques a él de nuevo.

-Y yo ya te dije, amigo mío, que eso es algo muy fácil de arreglar. Pero ¿sabes? Aún hay otra opción, todavía estas a tiempo de unirte a mí. De esa manera podrías ver a Stanley siempre que quisieras, ¿no crees que seríamos una linda familia?

-¡Eso nunca!

Ford se había levantado de donde estaba y ahora encaraba de nuevo al demonio con determinación.  Otra risa de parte de Bill lo hiso temblar de furia, el demonio no hacía más que burlarse.

-Muy bien, Ford. Como tú quieras. Sigue jugando al hermano bueno y preocupado. Pero entérate de algo, Stan va regresar conmigo y lo va a hacer por su propio pie. Ya lo verás.

Ford no lo soportó más y se lanzó contra la figura de Bill frente a él, aunque supiera que no serviría de nada. Bill no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, soltando otra de sus risas burlonas. Con un último chasquido de sus dedos, desapareció dejando a Ford dentro de las ruinas que eran su mente por un instante antes de que despertara por fin de manera brusca y agitada cubierto de sudor.

 

***~~~***

 

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que había despertado y ubicarse en el lugar donde estaba. Pronto sintió un cuerpo llegar con rapidez hacia donde él estaba, era Dipper quien se había acercado al verlo despertarse tan bruscamente.

-¿Tío Ford, estás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación el muchacho, acercándole una botella con agua, la cual tomó Ford al darse cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente seca.

Miró alrededor reconociendo el último refugio al que habían llegado. Mabel yacía a unos metros de ellos, durmiendo lo más tranquilamente que se podía en ese mundo apocalíptico, muy cerca de donde estaba Stan. La chica había procurado mantenerse lo más cerca posible de su querido tío, incluso si éste continuaba sin recocerla o confiar en ella.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y tanto su respiración como los latidos de su corazón regresaron a un ritmo normal. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, regresó la botella de agua a su sobrino que seguía junto a él.

-Estoy bien Dipper, fue solo un mal sueño.- No era una mentira, sin embargo no quería contarle a su sobrino los detalles, pues no quería asustarlo.

-¿Seguro? Te veías muy agitado.

-Sí niño. No te preocupes. – A lo largo de los años, no había perdido la costumbre de llamarlo “niño” a pesar de saber que ya no lo era más. De alguna manera quería seguir conservando la falsa ilusión de que no todo había cambiado tan espantosamente.

Dipper no hiso ningún otro comentario. Se retiró un poco al ver que su tío comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías dormir un poco. Yo tomaré la siguiente ronda.

-Pero aún falta una hora para que termine mi turno. ¿No prefieres dormir un poco más?

-No creo poder hacerlo aunque quisiera, además te vez cansado. Anda, yo estaré bien.

-Si tú insistes tío Ford. Pero no dudes en despertarme si necesitas algo.

-Sí, sí, niño. Anda, a dormir.

Sin decir otra palabra, Dipper se acomodó cerca de donde estaba Mabel, la chica al sentirlo instintivamente alargo un brazo hacía él. Dipper tomó su mano y la apretó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Tenían esa costumbre de dormir agarrados de  las manos desde que habían escapado de la temoramide, seguramente temerosos de al despertar ya no encontrarse juntos.

Ford los observaba desde el puesto que había tomado. No dejaba de sorprenderlo que a pesar de los años y todas las dificultades que vivían día a día los chicos no dejaran de estar juntos, apoyándose y cuidándose mutuamente sin dejar de confiar en el otro. Desvió su vista hacia Stan recordando el tiempo, hacía tantísimos años, que ellos habían sido así. Su hermano se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios al observarlo, la cual se borró casi al instaste cuando el recuerdo de las palabras de Bill resonó dentro de su cabeza.

“Regresará a mí… y lo hará por su propio pie”

Cerró los puños. No iba a permitirlo.

Jamás.

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Se levantó lentamente. El suelo sobre el que había despertado estaba duro y frío. Sintió los músculos entumecidos y algunos de sus huesos crujieron. Nada que ver con la comodidad de la gran cama suave y acolchada sobre la que usualmente descansaba. Pero por lo menos pudo notar que ya no estaba atado. Flexionó un poco sus brazos y su cuello buscando desentumecer sus miembros y miró a su alrededor.

Seguía en la fría habitación a la que había sido llevado el día anterior después de haber sido secuestrado. No había ventanas, la luz provenía de un extraño aparato en el centro del lugar. Buscó con la mirada pero no halló rastros de las personas que había conocido el día anterior. Observó la puerta cerrada al otro lado de la habitación, si se levantaba en ese  momento y corría hacia ahí tal vez pudiera escapar y encontrar una forma de regresar a la temoramide. Tembló un poco al imaginarse que Bill no estaría muy contento de que hubiera salido sin su permiso, pero (¡hey!) al menos había comprobado su punto de que era extremadamente peligroso.  Además ya encontraría una forma de contentarlo, siempre la hallaba.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¡Ya estás despierto!

Lo saludó una voz alegre, haciéndolo casi saltar de su sitio. No había notado a la chica que había salido de quién sabe dónde desde el fondo de la habitación. Se recompuso lo más rápida y dignamente que pudo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando tercamente hacia otro lugar, como si tratara de disimular después de ser descubierto haciendo una fechoría. No contestó a la chica, la respuesta era más que obvia.

Mabel no se desanimó ante la falta de entusiasmo de su tío. El solo hecho de tenerlo ahí le parecía ya algo bastante maravilloso y no dejaría que nada entorpeciera su alegría. Se acercó más al lugar donde estaba el hombre, descargando la pequeña mochila que traía al hombro.

-¿Tienes hambre? Traje un poco de comida. Tienes suerte, es realmente difícil conseguir  fruta en buen estado y estas manzanas se ven deliciosas.

Su voz se escuchaba ligera y cristalina. Stan seguía sin voltear a mirarla, soltando solo gruñido como respuesta. Sin embargo un pequeño rugido proveniente de su estomago lo traicionó provocándole un ligero sonrojo. Mabel soltó una risita ante el sonido sentándose en el suelo cerca de su tío y haciéndole una seña para que hiciera lo mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila, un par de manzanas demasiado pequeñas y con varias manchas cafés alrededor, pero a pesar de eso en buen estado; un par de botellas con agua, algo que parecía un pedazo de queso enmohecido y otros pocos alimentos más. No era la gran cosa pero ella lucía feliz de poder compartir su comida.

Stanley a regañadientes se sentó como se lo indicaron, aceptó la pequeña manzana que la chica le extendía y la mantuvo entre sus manos por un rato simplemente observándola. En la temoramide siempre había grandes (exageradas) cantidades de comida y bebida de la más alta calidad y los más exquisitos sabores. Que alguien encontrara que era “suerte” el contar con comida tan escasa y en tal mal estado era algo casi sorprendente. Con cuidado dio un pequeño mordisco a la fruta. Era verdad, a pesar de su apariencia estaba deliciosa.

-Me alegra mucho que estés más tranquilo.

Comentó Mabel mientras mordisqueaba su propia manzana y hablaba con la boca llena. Stan levantó un poco su vista y se encontró con la mirada alegre de la muchacha que lo veía con algo que no sabía identificar pero que le daba una sensación que, si bien tampoco identificaba, encontraba un poco cálida y de alguna forma familiar, pero al mismo tiempo lo desconcertaba. No solo era la primera vez que veía a otro humano tan de cerca (o al menos la primera vez desde que podía recordar) sino que era también la primera vez que veía una expresión tan tranquila y alegre en un rostro. Las pocas veces que había observado a los humanos éstos siempre tenían una expresión de horror y sufrimiento. Bajó la mirada, negándose a seguir viendo esos ojos que parecían sonreírle.

No podía confiar en nadie. Especialmente en esa chica que lo había traído a ese lugar con esas personas que eran igual de extrañas que ella.

-¿En dónde están los otros dos torpes?

Preguntó entonces solo para romper el silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la vista en el piso.

-Sus nombres son Ford y Dipper. Yo soy Mabel, por cierto. Ayer te lo dijimos pero no parecía que quisieras ponernos mucha atención.

La chica seguía manteniendo ese tono calmado y alegre. Stan hizo un ruido con la garganta que parecía decir “no me interesa”.

-Como sea, ellos tuvieron que salir muy temprano a hacer unas rondas importantes de exploración o algo así. Ya sabes, cosas de nerds. No deben tardar en regresar.

Sin comentar nada más, Stan siguió consumiendo la poca comida que la chica y él compartían. Apenas escuchándola cuando comenzó un largo y entusiasta parloteo sobre quién sabe qué cosa, su hermano, su tío, la gente que vivía con ellos, mencionó algunos otros nombres que él supuso debían ser también sus amigos. Stan no le ponía mucha atención.

Pensaba en cómo podría salir de ahí. Tenía que encontrar una forma. Se planteó por un momento atacar a la chica y tratar de salir corriendo pero no creyó que fuera un plan demasiado brillante. La chica era fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba y él lo había comprobado bastante bien él día anterior. En el remoto caso que lograra llegar hasta la puerta no creía que le fuera tan fácil salir. No solo la puerta podría estar bloqueada, por lo poco que había podido ver, el lugar era una especie de edificio grande y laberintico además de que parecía haber más personas aparte de ellos. 

Así que simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras seguía escuchando de fondo la voz de la niña. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrar un comportamiento pasivo hasta que se confiaran lo suficiente y mientras tanto idear un plan para salir de ahí.

 

***~~~***

 

Solamente el muchacho había regresado. La chica sonrió al verlo llegar y se acercó a abrazarlo como si hubieran pasado años y no solo unas horas desde que se hubieran visto la última vez. Stan no comentó nada, solo rodo los ojos ante la escena. La chica compartió algunas palabras con el muchacho al tiempo que le entregaba su ración de comida, después se volvió hacia Stan para hablarle de nuevo.

-Tengo que salir en una misión. Pero regresaré  en un par de horas.

Le informó con el tono alegre al cual ya se estaba acostumbrando. No contestó, no entendía por qué la chica tendría que darle explicaciones, tomo la botella con agua que le había dado y apuró el último trago que aún contenía. Mabel le dio un último abrazo a su hermano y después salió dejando a los dos varones solos.

-Bueno tío Stan, te vez mucho mejor que ayer. Eso es genial.

Comentó el chico una vez que se quedaron a solas tomando la manzana que su hermana le había dado y dándole un gran mordisco. Se veía tranquilo también, pero no desprendía la misma chispa alegre que la chica. Sin embargo, al igual que con ella, observar su rostro lo hacía sentir un poco incomodo por lo que trataba de esquivarlo.

-¿Podrían dejar de llamarme “tío”? Me pone nervioso.

Le exigió. El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros, conciliador.

-Te llamaré solo Stan, entonces. – Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio se instaló entonces entre ellos de una manera que comenzó a crispar los nervios de Stan, quien estaba acostumbrado al ruido y al movimiento; aunque el chico no abandonaba esa actitud tranquila. Continuaron así por un largo rato mientras el muchacho terminaba su desayuno.

-Necesito ir al baño.

Informó al muchacho tiempo después de que éste hubiera terminado de comer haciéndolo poner su atención en él.

-Oh, supongo que todos tenemos que ir en algún momento. Vamos, te llevaré.

Se puso de pie acercándose a dónde estaba. Sacó un par de esposas de uno de sus bolcillos y las colocó, una de ellas en su propia muñeca y la otra en la de Stan. El hombre mayor simplemente las observó y después regresó la mirada al muchacho con una ceja levantada.

-¿Es en serio?

-Los siento ti… Stan- Se corrigió al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de llamarlo tío de nuevo- Es una medida de seguridad que exigieron los otros para que pudieras salir de esta habitación. Y para llegar a los baños tenemos que cruzar todo el pasillo.

Stanley solo bufó, no tenía idea de quiénes eran “los otros” y tampoco le importaba. Rodó los ojos pero no hiso ningún comentario. El muchacho seguía manteniendo una expresión calmada. Una vez que no hubo más comentarios se dirigieron hacia la salida, la cual Dipper abrió sin necesidad de quitar algún seguro o utilizar alguna llave, Stan hizo nota mental de eso de inmediato.

Caminaron por el lugar que parecía igual de oscuro y frío que la habitación que acababan de dejar. Un largo pasillo se extendía varios metros hacia ambas direcciones y estaba lleno de puertas, la mayoría de las cuales permanecían cerradas. No había ventanas a la vista.  Caminaron lentamente por todo el pasillo. Se cruzaron con algunas personas, todas los miraban (en especial a Stanley) con precaución y algo de temor, en algunos rostros se veía incluso el enojo, todas eran miradas gélidas de cualquier forma. Stanley no les hizo caso, se mantuvo caminando al lado de Dipper con la cabeza en alto sin regresar una sola de las miradas.

Finalmente llegaron a los baños. Estaban sucios y muy descuidados, pero al menos servían para su propósito.

-¿Te importa?- Preguntó al muchacho  que seguía atado a él, cuando llegaron junto al orinal.

-Lo siento, pero no debo soltarte hasta que regresemos a nuestra estancia. No te preocupes, no mirare.

Volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado de una manera que lucía casi dolorosa, tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Stan soltó un suspiro exasperado, ingeniándoselas para maniobrar con una sola mano.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación Stan simplemente volvió al lugar en el que había pasado la noche una vez que se vio libre de las ataduras del muchacho. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cruzó a su vez los brazos sobre el pecho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Dipper se sentó también sobre el suelo a una distancia prudencial de él. Se le quedó observando. Era increíble que lo tuviera ahí justo frente a él después de tanto tiempo. A pesar de la desazón que provocaba que no le reconociera. Sin la agitación del día anterior ahora podía observarlo más detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que físicamente tampoco era el mismo de años atrás.

Los cambios, aunque pequeños, eran notorios. Ya no traía puesto sus lentes, pero no pareciera que los necesitara. Sus dientes eran blancos y fuertes (la marca de mordida que le había dejado en su brazo izquierdo cuando estuvieron forcejeando lo demostraba) por lo que parecían ser reales y ya no una prótesis. Su rostro, aunque conservaba sus facciones firmes y varoniles, parecía haber perdido algunas arrugas. Su cuerpo también lucía más fuerte y flexible. Parecía que había tenido alguna especie de rejuvenecimiento mágico, aunque su cabello seguía siendo blanco. Sus ropas ya no eran las que había intercambiado con Ford años atrás, se parecían bastante a su antigua indumentaria de Señor Misterio pero de una calidad mucho mayor a la que hubiera tenido en ningún momento de aquella época, la cual era notoria aunque se encontraran para ese punto sucias y maltratadas.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Stan se estaba exasperando del insistente escrutinio al que, podía sentir, lo sometía el muchacho. Dipper soltó una pequeña risa ante las preguntas.

-No es eso. Solo… estoy muy feliz de que esté aquí.

Contestó con sinceridad. Stan no comentó nada más. La verdad es que la actitud de los dos muchachos hacia él lo desconcertaba bastante y al mismo tiempo hacía que su corazón latiera con una emoción que no había sentido antes, o al menos no recordaba haber sentido antes, y por lo mismo lo asustaba un poco.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos de nuevo. Ambos parecían haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Stanley añoraba la comodidad que lo rodeaba en la temoramide. Y aunque le costara creerlo, también añoraba a cierto demonio que vivía ahí.

- _Bill_

Murmuró en su mente al tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño suspiro, preguntándose qué es lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

No pudo evitar lanzar un bostezo, tan profundo que provocó que las comisuras de su boca dolieran un poco. Habían pasado horas desde que la chica los había dejado y Stan encontraba el lugar demasiado calmado y silencioso como para considerarlo cómodo. Dipper levantó la mirada del libro que tenía sobre sus rodillas y que llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo con mucha atención.

-¿Te aburres?

-No, ¿cómo crees? Con el ambientazo que hay en este lugar…

Dipper sonrió ante el tono de sarcasmo de su tío.

-Sé que estar aquí es monótono y tedioso pero créeme que es mucho mejor que estar afuera.- Intentó explicar calmadamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿El fin del mundo te suena de algo?

Stanley elevó una ceja pero no comentó nada más. Levantó la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo como si ahí pudiera encontrar algún tipo de distracción.

-Podríamos hacer algo para pasar el rato, si quieres. – Sugirió el muchacho sin apartar la vista de semblante aburrido de su tío y dejando por fin su libro a un lado.

-¿Cómo qué?- No pareciera que hubiera muchas opciones en el lugar.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no platicamos?

El hombre bufó.

-No pareces muy buen conversador. – Comentó, recordando a la chica que había estado ahí por la mañana y que parecía tener la capacidad de hablar hasta por los codos.

-Pues no soy tan bueno hablando como Mabel, pero sí soy bueno escuchando.

El muchacho parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por crear un buen ambiente.

-¿De qué podríamos hablar, de todas formas? No te conozco y no confió en ti.

Dipper intentó no mostrarse herido con esas palabras. Su tío Ford ya les había explicado que era normal que Stan no recordara a ninguno y por lo tanto era lógico que no se fiara de ellos.

-No lo sé, de lo que quieras. – Lo alentó pero el hombre no parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de conversar. Pasó otro rato de silencio mientras el muchacho lo observaba fijamente hasta que  no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Sí recuerdo algo.

Dipper levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Recuerdo que vivía cómodamente en un lugar seguro y con abundante comida, hasta que dos muchachos impertinentes aparecieron y me secuestraron.

Respondió Stan provocando que el chico se desinflara, algo decepcionado, haciendo una mueca ante las palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que esa horrible pirámide era cómoda o segura si eras prisionero de ese monstro?

-No eran ningún prisionero- Le espetó.- Bill siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. No es algo que pueda decir de ustedes. Si en algún lugar soy prisionero es aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿por qué escapaste?

-¡Yo no escapé!

Casi gritó como si el otro lo hubiera acusado de algo muy grave o inaudito, pareció darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado y trató de recomponerse tomando una profunda respiración.

-¿Por qué saliste, entonces? En todo el tiempo que llevábamos vigilando la temoramide jamás te habíamos visto afuera y menos sin la compañía de Bill.

Era verdad,  habían pasado años siguiendo esa cosa que se desplazaba alrededor del mundo llevando caos y miseria a donde quiera que fuera. Su misión principal era tratar de encontrar una manera de entrar y lograr rescatar a su tío. Pero a diferencia de hacia años, cuando la misión de rescate había sido para Stanford, en esta ocasión parecía imposible. No solo en ese entonces había contado con la ayuda de sus amigos, entre ellos el viejo Mcgucket cuyos inventos habían sido esenciales, sino también con el factor sorpresa había sido lo que verdaderamente les había dado una oportunidad. Ahora tan solo acercarse al lugar parecía una misión suicida pues se mostraba impenetrable, además de que siempre había algún monstruo rondando por ahí, vigilando.

Ellos no habían abandonado la esperanza, sin embargo, y se encargaban de seguir y vigilar día y noche el horroroso edificio esperando en algún momento encontrar un punto débil que les permitiera actuar. Aún y cuando en su rebelión obtuvieran algunas otras misiones que les obligaran a abandonar su puesto, siempre procuraban regresar y seguir vigilando. Especialmente Mabel había sido la más renuente a abandonar la encomienda por cualquier razón y siempre era la primera en regresar a su puesto de vigilancia.

Fue así como la chica, el día anterior, finalmente había visto su persistencia y esfuerzos dar frutos cuando sorpresivamente y de la nada vieron que Stan salía de la pirámide como si tal cosa. Pareció salir de algún orificio o puerta oculta de alguna de las paredes casi en la base y deslizarse hacia abajo, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención de los monstruos que pudieran estar deambulando por el lugar, los cuales increíblemente también eran mucho menos que de costumbre. La pirámide flotaba por encima de algunas colinas por lo que no estaba demasiado lejos del suelo, de modo que, de un salto, ya estaba completamente afuera.  

Mabel inmediatamente llamó la atención de su hermano para que notara lo que acontecía. Parecía que todo estaba a su favor, pues hacía un tiempo que no habían podido hacer juntos la misión de vigilancia. Vieron como Stan, una vez en el suelo, cerró los ojos y abrió sus brazos al tiempo que tomaba una respiración profunda, como disfrutando de una libertad añorada. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y se apresuraron a donde estaba su amado tío, aún sin creer del todo su buena suerte pero sabiendo que no podían simplemente dejar ir la oportunidad. Llegaron a donde estaba el hombre, el cual se mostró desconcertado y hasta algo asustado al verlos. Pareció intentar gritar algo pero los otros no le dieron tiempo, tomándolo y llevándoselo de ahí. Sin embargo no fue nada fácil, pues para su sorpresa el hombre había comenzado a forcejear y atacarlos violentamente, no quedándoles más remedio que atarlo y amordazarlo para que no fuera a llamar la atención de algún monstruo (o peor, de Bill) y llevándoselo por fin de ahí con la ayuda del siempre confiable garfio volador de Mabel. 

Eso es lo que había pasado. Y es por eso que Dipper inquiría sobre la razón de que su tío asegurara que no había sido su intención escapar de las garras de Bill, o que pareciera querer regresar a ese horrible lugar, si cuando lo habían visto parecía bastante aliviado de estar afuera. El muchacho observaba insistentemente a su tío esperando una respuesta. Stan frunció el ceño y desvió la  mirada con enojo, como queriendo evadirse.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

El muchacho abrió la boca queriendo replicar pero no alcanzó a decir otra cosa pues en ese momento Mabel entraba a la habitación con ellos.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!

Exclamó alegremente ajena a la tensión que se había apoderado del lugar.

 

***~~~***

 

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño al entrar en la habitación y encontrar a su hermano mirando insistentemente a su tío mientras éste parecía empeñado en mirar hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera el muchacho frente a él.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – Preguntó cuando los otros parecieron simplemente ignorar su saludo, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No es nada.

Contestó secamente Stan sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Dipper finalmente se puso de pie y se acercó a abrazarla como era su acostumbrado saludo. Ambos estaban consientes de que en cualquiera de esas salidas había muy altas probabilidades de ya no regresar jamás, por lo que no podían evitar estrujarse cada vez que lograban reunirse nuevamente, así hubieran pasado solo unas horas o semanas enteras desde la última vez que se hubieran visto.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Preguntó el muchacho sin terminar de soltarla de las manos. La chica se veía cansada y algo desaliñada, pero le sonrió al contestar.

-Bastante bien, de hecho. Logré hacer contacto con Candy y Grenda. Parece que han tenido unas semanas algo agitadas últimamente pero nada grave hasta ahora. Además se alegran de que recuperáramos al tío Stan. Estoy segura de que se pondrían muy felices de volver a verlo.

Terminó, dirigiéndole una mirada a su tío quien solo los observaba con aburrimiento, levantando una ceja cuando la chica mencionó su nombre. No tenía idea de quiénes demonios eran Pandy y Brenda, o como se llamaran, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas aquí chicos? Espero que se hayan estado portando bien.

-De lujo. Stan y yo estábamos teniendo una muy nutrida conversación. ¿Cierto, Stan?

Otro gruñido como respuesta.

-¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo.

Se acercaron nuevamente a donde estaba Stan y se sentaron en el suelo frente a él. El hombre se les quedó mirando un rato. Tener a los dos muchachos tan cerca, con esa expresión tranquila y esos ojos que parecían esperar algo de él, era incluso más desconcertante que tratar con los dos por separado. Al menos el muchacho había dejado de hacerle preguntas.

-¡Oh, adivinen qué conseguí! – Mabel habló después de un rato en el que el silencio se había extendido y había comenzado a ser un poco incomodo. Rebuscó entre las cosas que traía en su mochila y sacó un pequeño paquete. –Me parece que están completas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlas.

Era un juego de naipes. Se veía muy viejo y maltratado pero por el grosor parecía que efectivamente estaba completo. La chica había compuesto un gesto entusiasmado y travieso.

-No tenemos nada más qué hacer hasta que el tío Ford regrese para planear nuestros próximos movimientos. Qué opinan si les pateo el trasero un rato en un par de juegos.

Stan sonrió de medio lado. Bueno, al parecer la chica sí sabía cómo entretenerse.  

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo niña.-

 

***~~~***

 

La escena que recibió a Stanford, cuando regresó al lugar donde estaba su familia, lo hizo pensar por un momento que había entrado en alguna clase de ilusión o sueño, uno (por una vez en mucho tiempo) hermoso y cálido.  Podía sentirse un ambiente mucho más ligero de lo que había sido desde que el Raromagedón había comenzado y aún más cuando un coro de risas se escuchó.

Ahí, en medio de la habitación fría de ese edificio abandonado, estaba su familia reunida, sentados sobre el suelo con un juego de cartas cada uno.

-Tengo que admitirlo niña, eres mejor de lo que pensé.

Stan habló con un tono de alegre sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto con un juego de naipes. Los henchmaniacs de Bill podían ser entretenidos pero, la mayoría del tiempo, eran demasiado fáciles de vencer. La astucia de los chicos con quienes estaba, especialmente de la chica, era algo sin duda interesante.

-Claro que sí. Aprendí del mejor.

Respondió Mabel con orgullo en medio del nada pequeño montoncito de piedrecillas que tenía a su alrededor y que al parecer estaban usando como fichas de apuesta.

-Oye, yo también he ganado varias rondas.

Apuntó a su vez Dipper, tratando de hacer notar su propio, y mucho más pequeño que el de los otros dos, montón de piedrecitas.

-Sí, pero no creo que sepas siquiera cómo ocurrió.

Stan le dirigió una mirada de condolente burla. Mabel soltó una risotada, después de levantar las manos y exclamar “¡EEOOHH!”,  ante las palabras de su tío. Stan la acompaño en su risa, encontrando increíblemente fácil dejarse contagiar por ella. Dipper había hecho una mueca ante la burla de su tío y su hermana pero no fue capaz  de contenerla por mucho tiempo, soltando a su vez una risa mucho más moderada pero igualmente alegre. Pareció por un momento que ni el tiempo ni las terribles cosas que trajo el apocalipsis hubieran pasado.

Stanford sonrió a su vez ante la escena, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una cierta calma y calidez que se instaló en su pecho. Era maravilloso ver a Stanley tan relajado y alegre, especialmente después de lo confundido y asustado que había lucido el día anterior cuando se habían visto de nuevo después de tanto.  Sabía que sus dos sobrinos habían tenido mucho que ver con eso. Siempre fue claro que la conexión que su hermano tenía con ellos era sin duda especial y poderosa.  

-¡Tío Ford!

Exclamó Mabel cuando se percató de que su tío había entrado en la habitación con ellos. Su rostro aun estaba sonrojado por la risa y su tono desprendía una alegría que Ford y Dipper casi habían temido que se hubiera perdido para siempre hace años. Ford no recordaba siquiera cuando fue la última vez que Mabel lo había recibido tan alegremente.

-¿Puedo unirme?

Preguntó entonces acercándose a donde estaba su familia tomando asiento en el duro suelo entre Dipper y Mabel enfrente de Stan.

-¡Genial! Otro trasero que patear.

Sonrió Mabel al tiempo que se sobaba las manos con anticipación.  Los otros soltaron otra risa.

Las misiones y el mundo que se había terminado podían esperar un tiempo, no se irían a ningún lado, después de todo. Por el momento los tres querían solo concentrarse en ese alegre momento de familia que no pensaron volver a tener. Cuántas personas había en el mundo que jamás volverían a vivir un momento así, pero no querían pensar en eso en ese momento. Viendo lo alegre y tranquilo que lucía Stanley ahí con ellos, podían sentir renacer sus esperanzas de recuperarlo por completo. No importaba el tiempo o esfuerzo que eso les tomara.

 

***~~~***


	6. Chapter 6

_Una copa a medio beber descansaba sobre el piano mientras el demonio tocaba una melodía que era tranquila pero tenía ciertos toques alegres. Bill lucía su usual forma triangular y amarilla, por lo que se podía deducir que estaba tranquilo. Su tamaño era pequeño, perfecto para ser acunado en unos brazos fuertes._

_El fuego de la chimenea brindaba un ambiente cálido  y tranquilo. Era difícil imaginar, viendo una escena así, que afuera el mundo estuviera siendo dominado por locura y terror. A través de la pequeña ventana en una de las paredes de la habitación podía apreciarse el cielo de colores psicodélicos y algunos rastros de humo provenientes de ciudades destruidas._

_Stanley se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, observando distraídamente por la ventana mientras escuchaba sin poner mucha atención la melodía que Bill tocaba. El mueble se retorció bajo él y soltó un gruñido. Era el tipo de cosas que en un principio le habían hecho llenarse de horror, pero a las que fue solo cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse. Sin inmutarse demasiado, simplemente deslizó una mano por el lomo del respaldo, como acariciándolo; sabía que de esta manera el mueble se volvería a quedar quieto y tranquilo._

_-Estás muy callado. Eso es casi alarmante, viniendo de ti._

_Comentó Bill sin dejar de tocar o siquiera despegar la vista de las teclas que seguía presionando._

_-Podría decir lo mismo._

_La respuesta de Stan fue calmada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el demonio._

_-Yo, querido mío, estoy creando arte. ¿No lo escuchas?_

_-Por supuesto que sí. Es por eso que estoy callado, de qué otra forma puedo disfrutar de tu “arte”._

_Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Bill de Stan era esa capacidad suya de siempre tener una respuesta para sus comentarios y jamás inhibirse en soltarla. No era un lujo que pudieran darse muchos. Le regresó finalmente la mirada y en seguida se despegó del piano, pero éste siguió emitiendo la melodía como si se le hubiera quedado grabada. En menos de un parpadeo, Bill desapareció de su lugar para reaparecer justo por encima de donde estaba Stanley._

_Stan levantó la mirada para observarlo a unos palmos de él. Bill se había recostado en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas y levantadas hacia atrás, y sus manos entrelazadas  justo debajo de su ojo, en lo que debía ser el equivalente de descansar su barbilla (si tuviera una) sobre ellas. Miraba hacia abajo a Stanley casi con curiosidad._

_-¿En qué tanto piensas, de todas formas? – Su voz no abandonaba ese tono calmado. Un tono que cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que era completamente antinatural en él, pero no para Stan._

_-En todo y en nada, la verdad._

_Tenía también un tono tranquilo, lo cual le profería intimidad a la escena._

_-Eso no es bueno, pensar no puede hacerte bien._

_Stan solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida._

_-Es en serio- Bill soltó una risita.- En lo único que deberías pensar es en mí, eso es todo lo que necesitas. Nada más._

_Tomó su rostro suavemente con sus pequeñas manos, asegurándose de tener toda su atención sobre él.  Stan no respondió. Simplemente abrió los brazos permitiendo a Bill acomodarse entre ellos. De inmediato sintió la calidez y el extraño hormigueo eléctrico que significaba tener al demonio así de cerca, sensación a la que no le dio importancia, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado._

_Lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Tener un momento así de  tranquilo e íntimo (sin que estuviera implicado un manoseo lujurioso por parte del demonio), era en realidad algo bastante raro. Bill prefería el escándalo y las fiestas ruidosas y alocadas. Como sea, no es como que  la situación fuera  desagradable. Continuaron así por un largo rato sin decir una palabra más._

_Stanley, sin embargo y a pesar de las palabras de Bill, seguía pensando. No podía evitarlo. Siempre estaba dándole vueltas a las dudas que se empeñaban en llenar su mente y revolotear en ella de forma molesta y persistente. Pero trataba de concentrarse en el calor de Bill entre sus brazos._

_De pronto Bill se levantó, separándose un poco. Tomándolo de la mano, lo hizo ponerse de pie también. Stan lo siguió con algo de confusión._

_Bill empezó a moverse, haciéndolos girar por toda la habitación, comenzando así un pequeño baile en medio del pent-house. El humano no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por el ritmo que imponía Bill y que seguía la melodía que el piano seguía tocando solo, sin ser capaz de despegar los ojos del demonio frente a él._

_No podía negarlo, Bill en realidad era un buen bailarín._

_Bill era su protector…_

_Bill le daba todo…_

_Bill lo complacía en todos sus caprichos…_

_Bill era el único ser en el que podía (debía) confiar…_

_Bill,  quien todos los días se encargaba de mandar a sus amigos a destruir ciudades y aterrorizar personas._

_Bill, quien se divertía creando lluvias de  sangre y ríos de horror._

_Bill, quien le había asegurado que esa era la forma correcta en que las cosas debían ser._

_Y Stanley le había creído._

_Vivía cómodo y seguro gracias a Bill. ¿Por qué debería dudar que ese fuera su lugar natural y legítimo?_

_O al menos eso es de lo que trataba de convencerse._

_Sin hacer caso al pesado malestar en la boca de su estomago que siempre había estado presente (desde que despertó en los brazos del demonio sin tener idea de quién era o fue, o lo que hacía en ese mundo tan oscuro)._

_Sin hacer caso a la persistente sensación de que algo le faltaba, a pesar de que se suponía que lo tenía todo._

_Sin hacer caso a las voces que gritaban desesperadas llamando su nombre en lo más profundo de sus sueños._

_Simplemente siguieron bailando._

***~~~***

 

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar un poco su mente. No podía evitar divagar un poco entre las interminables horas que debía pasar encerrado en ese lugar pequeño e incómodo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de por qué había sido precisamente esa escena la que había llegado a su mente de forma repentina y demasiado vívida. Es verdad que llevaba, para ese entonces, ya varios días pensando en el demonio que regía el universo. Desde que había sido llevado a ese lugar, lejos de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado y de la constante (o más bien, perpetua) compañía de Bill.  Aún así ese recuerdo en particular lo había tomado desprevenido.

En aquel entonces lo único que conocía era lo que le había contado Bill. Cómo el demonio había transformado el mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mucho mejor y más divertido. Cómo él, Stanley, había sido una pieza clave a la hora de lograr tal hazaña, siendo él quien creó la ranura que le dio paso a su dimensión (aunque los detalles de cómo había hecho eso jamás los había tenido demasiado claros). Cómo había seres que no estaban de acuerdo con los cambios que había traído y trataban estúpida e inútilmente de revertirlo.

Y de alguna forma había sido fácil creerlo; siendo Bill, después de todo, la única fuente de información a la que tenía acceso. No conocía otro mundo más que el que podía observar desde su lugar al lado del demonio que tenía un control total sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Ahora, sin embargo, había conseguido una nueva perspectiva gracias a lo que se había visto obligado a vivir en los últimos días. Solo que no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que le ofrecía dicha perspectiva.

Había visto a los humanos mucho más de cerca y había interactuado con ellos (al menos con los tres que lo habían secuestrado y que se empeñaban en decir que eran su familia). El sufrimiento de esos seres no había sido algo a lo que le hubiera dedicado antes mucho tiempo a reflexionar, o al menos trataba de no hacerlo. Después de todo Bill le había contado que la humanidad no había obtenido más que lo que se merecía. Y ya que en la comodidad de la temoramide, donde vivía con Bill y sus henchmaniacs, no era algo que pudiera afectarlo o alcanzarlo de forma alguna, al final simplemente lo ignoraba.

Pero ahora, eso era difícil de hacer. Especialmente al ver a esas tres personas poner tanto empeño en tratar de derrotar a Bill. Para ese entonces, ya no le cabía duda que eso era lo que intentaban hacer, y no es como si intentaran ocultarlo tampoco. Los había escuchado hablar por las noches (cuando seguramente creían que él dormía) puliendo sus planes, creando estrategias y discutiendo sobre sus próximos movimiento (y podía notar, de hecho, que no contaban con mucha información que digamos para lograr sus objetivos y que seguramente la mayoría de sus planes solo terminarían en rotundos fracasos). Pero verlos tan decididos, tratando de conservar una calma y alegría que Bill estaba seguro haberle arrebatado a cada ser humano que siguiera vivo en el planeta, lo hacía sentir de alguna forma incomodo.

Incomodo, porque verlos así lo hacía preguntarse si de verdad su causa sería tan inútil y sin sentido como se supone que él debería creer. Y eso a su vez lo asustaba, porque significaba que estaba comenzando a dudar de Bill, y eso no podía ser, no debía permitirlo.

Y sin embargo…

Lanzó un suspiro con cansancio. En verdad estaba harto de pensar en cosas a las que no debería dar importancia. Bill había tenido razón en decirle que pensar no podía hacerle bien. Y cuando el demonio estaba cerca, era increíblemente fácil lograr distraerse de cualquier pensamiento truculento.  Cómo desearía poder estar con él en esos momentos.

Observó a la gente que lo acompañaba en esa habitación en la que había sido recluido desde que había llegado (excepto por las escasas ocasiones en las que se le permitía salir para usar el sanitario). Algo que había notado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí era que rara vez estaban los tres al mismo tiempo durante el día (y a veces incluso durante la noche), al parecer cada uno tenía su trabajo y posición que cuidar en lo que sea que estuvieran tramando en su rebelión y solo procuraban que hubiera al menos uno de ellos con él para vigilarlo.  Es por eso que encontraba un tanto extraño que en ese momento estuvieran presentes los tres.

Puso especial atención en el hombre mayor. Le parecía el más extraño de los tres. Los muchachos intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él (Stan),  hablándole de cada cosa que se les ocurriera, intentando hacerle recuperar recuerdos que él dudaba mucho que alguna vez hubieran existido. Pasaban horas haciéndolo ojear el libro de recuerdos que la chica le había enseñado el primer día que  había llegado. Él seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno a las imágenes que veía y no se inhibía en hacérselo saber a los chicos, así como lo inútil y aburrido que encontraba dicha tarea, la cual  muchas veces terminaba provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. 

Él hombre, Stanford (ese era su nombre), no parecía tan entusiasta en intentar hacer que lo recordara. Y de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía rehuirle, casi como si le tuviera miedo. Algo que sin duda le parecía demasiado sospechoso. Y sin embargo, al igual que con los chicos, su presencia le provocaba cierto malestar, como si debería sentir algo pero no pudiera saber exactamente qué.

-¡Hey!

Se había acercado casi sin darse cuenta a donde llevaba rato observando que trabajaba el hombre en algún extraño aparato del que no tenía idea de lo que fuera o para qué sirviera. El hombre levantó la mirada casi con extrañeza y Stan pudo ver de nuevo esa chispa de algo que no sabía si era timidez o temor al verlo.

-Hola- Contestó Stanford al final, haciendo un esfuerzo por componer una suerte de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Stan vio por el rabillo del ojo a los dos muchachos, que habían estado hablando en una de las esquinas de la habitación, moverse un poco más al fondo como si estuvieran tratando de darles más espacio. Él mismo no entendía qué lo había llevado a acercarse al hombre. Normalmente procuraba quedarse quieto en su lugar, quejándose de lo aburrido e incómodo que era estar ahí, y sin intenciones de acercarse a nada ni nadie, eran los otros (los muchachos) quienes se acercaban a él y trataban de hacerle plática. Pero la presencia silenciosa de Stanford lo molestaba e intrigaba en partes iguales, por lo que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, aunque no supiera exactamente qué.

-¿Y… qué tanto haces?

Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por lo banal y aburrido de la pregunta. Especialmente porque en realidad la respuesta no le interesaba para nada.

-Intento arreglar este aparato. Si logro hacer que funcione, nos ayudará a localizar e identificar ciertos tipos de rarezas y así encontrar la mejor manera de enfrentarlas.

-Ah.- No estaba seguro de qué responder a la pequeña y calmada explicación que recibió. - ¿De verdad crees que eso serviría de algo?

-Claro que sí, Stanley. Ningún esfuerzo es pequeño con tal de recuperar nuestro mundo.

-¿Y por qué eso es tan importante? Bill me dijo…

-¡Cualquier cosa que Bill haya dicho no es más que una vil y enorme mentira!- El hombre levantó la voz con enojo ante la sola mención de Bill, sorprendiendo un poco a Stan ante el repentino cambio de humor. – Todo lo que Bill dice son mentiras.

Lo último lo añadió más calmadamente pero con una voz cargada de un rencor y cierto despecho que sonaba bastante personal.

-Bill me dijo… –Continuó Stan, no obstante- … que este mundo ya estaba bastante podrido antes de que él apareciera. Que los seres humanos se encargaban por sí mismos de destruirlo, cegados por sus propios intereses. Lo único que él hizo fue volver las cosas más interesantes y divertidas.

Stanford suspiró quedamente, como tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de contestar.

-El mundo no era perfecto Stan. .. Pero tenía opciones… Siempre quedaba la esperanza de algo mejor.

Stan frunció un poco el ceño, como si no alcanzara a entender lo dicho por el otro cual si hubiera usado otro idioma.

-Era un lugar tan diferente.- Ford soltó  un suspiro un tanto soñador, como si no fuera capaz de expresar con palabras todo lo que esa frase implicaba. – El cielo era azul…-

Recordó. Esa era una de las principales diferencias entre el mundo que era ahora y el que alguna vez fue. Una que sonaba demasiado simple y tal vez hasta aburrida, pero que era también demasiado significativa.

-¿En serio?- Había cierta incredulidad en la voz de Stan, como si no fuera capaz de concebir tal idea.

-De verdad. –Aseguró, encontrando algo enternecedora la incredulidad de su hermano ante un hecho tan sencillo. – Se teñía de tonos rojizos y naranjas al amanecer y atardecer, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era de un limpio color azul. Con nubes blancas surcándolo y a veces cubriéndolo por completo. Y por las noches… ¡Oh! Se tachonaba por completo de estrellas, era un espectáculo incomparable…

Describió con tono suave y de nuevo soñador, perdido entre lo extraordinario y cruel que resultaba describir algo que alguna vez fue común (tanto que era fácil menospreciarlo). Recordó que cuando regresó a su propia dimensión, al día siguiente cuando se hubo tranquilizado de la frustración y todas las demás emociones que lo embargaron al darse cuenta de que su hermano había pasado por alto absolutamente todas sus advertencias, había salido por un momento de la cabaña y dirigido su vista hacia el cielo azul y limpio. Fue solo entonces que descubrió lo hermosamente maravilloso que era haber regresado a su hogar, aunque el enfado que aún tenía contra Stan no le permitía terminar de sentirse agradecido.

Ahora el simple recuerdo de un cielo azul traía consigo una oleada de dolorosa nostalgia. ¿Cuántas cosas tan simples y hermosas como esa se había perdido gracias a la locura de Bill? Gracias a su estupidez. 

-Eso suena… muy bonito…

Comentó finalmente Stan, quien parecía haberse perdido también entre sus pensamientos, seguramente tratando de imaginar un mundo que ofreciera una vista así. Después de todo, el único cielo que él conocía era de una gama psicodélica y cambiante que la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba siendo incomoda de mirar.

Un mundo con un cielo azul, por alguna razón, de verdad le sonaba interesante y muy bonito. Pero… un mundo así, significaba un mundo sin Bill.

Stanford le dirigió una mirada encontrando su semblante pensativo. Y fue esa vista de su hermano, quien parecía por primera vez considerar la posibilidad de un mundo que no estuviera dominado por la locura,  la que lo hizo encontrar  también la fuerza que reafirmara su propósito y sus esperanzas de recuperar la normalidad de su hogar y de su dimensión. Sin importar el tiempo o los sacrificios que fueran necesarios para lograrlo. Si lograba traer a su hermano de vuelta, si lograba traer ese mundo de regreso para él, entonces todo habría valido la pena.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno perdido entre sus propias ideas, sueños y temores.

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos al final de esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	7. Capitulo 7

Le gustaba considerarse  a sí mismo como una creatura paciente. Esa cualidad había sido la clave que lo había llevado al triunfo, después de todo. Siglos y siglos de espera para poder finalmente adueñarse de ese mundo, actual cede de su ansiada fiesta perpetua. La paciencia es una virtud que pocas creaturas poseen y saben aprovechar. Tenía que aceptar que en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo,  también había actuado impulsivamente, ocasiones en las que, por cierto, estuvo a punto de perder todo lo que había logrado. Es por esa razón que sabía mejor que nadie que una espera pasiva podía traer mejores frutos y satisfactorios resultados.

Pero en este caso la espera se estaba volviendo demasiado desesperante. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y, bien debía saber el universo a estas alturas,  eso no podía terminar bien. Ni siquiera la atronadora música a alto volumen que llenaba a todas horas su salón de trono podía lograr relajarlo. Recostado,  con aire aburrido sobre su enorme trono de agonía humana congelada, se dedicaba a mirar sin poner real atención a los monstruos que llenaban el salón e intentaban entretenerlo lo suficiente para que no volviera a disparar letales rayos de energía sin ton ni son en otro de sus ataques de ira.

¡Patéticos!

¿En qué momento había resultado que una fiesta ruidosa y caótica no pudiera lograr divertirlo?

Ah, claro. Le hacía falta algo para que pudiera disfrutarla. O más bien alguien. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que le habían arrebatado a quien consideraba una de sus más preciadas posesiones. Porque eso es lo que era ¿cierto?

No es que estuviera preocupado (qué era eso, para empezar). Stanley era suyo. En todos los sentidos, se había asegurado de eso. Y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera cambiar ese hecho. Así que realmente no había nada que debiera o pudiera causarle preocupación. Stan era diferente ahora, algo más que un simple humano, mucho más fuerte y resistente aunque conservara sus necesidades básicas (sin que éstas pudieran resultar siendo un problema real); así que difícilmente había algo que pudiera dañarlo.  E incluso si algo le llegaba a pasar, él siempre podía arreglarlo.

¿Era posible que recordara a su familia? Quizás, pero tampoco ese era un problema. No solo porque la posibilidad era demasiado pequeña; sino porque, si acaso Stan lograra recordarlos, iban a tener mucho que explicar sobre el porqué lo habían abandonado. Sin duda ese sería un enfrentamiento bastante digno de contemplar.  Stan no podía seguir teniendo devoción hacia seres que le habían demostrado tan poca importancia (¡simplemente no podía!). Y en todo caso, eso tampoco sería algo demasiado difícil de arreglar. Una vez que lo hubiera recuperado, podía simplemente asegurarse de que los olvidara de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Lo que de verdad lo molestaba era el atrevimiento que habían tenido esos estúpidos seres. Debía haberse deshecho de ellos hace mucho tiempo, pero era verdad lo que le había dicho al buen seis dedos: no había considerado que valiera la pena su  tiempo y esfuerzo, por mínimo que estos fueran requeridos para tal propósito.   Los había subestimado, y eso, por supuesto, lo hacía rabiar.

O más bien a quien había subestimado era a Stan. No es que le sorprendiera realmente que hubiera tenido la osadía de ir contra sus instrucciones, pero no creyó que después de tanto tiempo aún tuviera la curiosidad de salir de la temoramide sin su compañía y mucho menos sin su permiso. Se supone que todo lo que debía conocer del mundo externo era fácilmente apreciado desde su lugar a su lado, en donde él se aseguraba de darle todo y mucho más para que estuviera cómodo y contento.  Pero el hombre seguía teniendo molestos vestigios de su humanidad, entre ellos esa estúpida curiosidad que lo había hecho aprovechar un pequeño descuido de su parte para querer salir a explorar el mundo por sí mismo. Y eso, a su vez, había sido aprovechado por esos molestos mocosos que, sabía muy bien, habían estado esperando la oportunidad para llevárselo.

Ahora Stanley estaba con ellos y con ese idiota de Stanford y no ahí con él disfrutando de su alocada fiesta y de toda la destrucción que traía.  No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero al parecer estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia y es por esto  que encontraba “incomoda” (no estaba seguro que esa fuera la mejor palabra para describir su malestar, pero no le ocurría otra) su ausencia, sobre todo por lo mucho que le parecía estarse prolongando. 

Su furia no hacía más que aumentar al pensar que su humano estaría en ese mismo momento hablando y conviviendo con esos tontos.

¡No estaba celoso, claro que no!

Los celos eran sentimientos inferiores, para seres inferiores. Y sin embargo, tan solo pensar en eso hacía que le dieran ganas de destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso (no es como si  no lo hiciera ya, pero sería de una manera que implicaría mucho menos diversión) al tiempo que apretaba los puños y sentía como su brillante color amarillo fluctuaba de pronto hacia distintos tonos de rojo.

Especialmente cuando los recuerdos de aquel último enfrentamiento dentro de la mente de Stan (en sus últimos momentos de lucidez e identidad) lo asaltaban; haciéndole  revivir el cómo el hombre  lo había rechazado, cuando le  había ofrecido una última oportunidad de obtener todo lo que siempre deseo con la simple condición de unirse al él y abandonar a su familia (esos seres que jamás lo habían apreciado). Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era dejarlo salir voluntariamente de su mente. Sin embargo, Stan los había elegido a ellos.

Cuando descubrió que había entrado a la mente de Stan en lugar de la de Ford, lo primero que sintió fue rabia ante su propia estupidez. Después, y debía aceptarlo, un poco de malestar pues por un momento creyó que de verdad lo habían atrapado. Pero también sintió fascinación y cierto respeto por ese hombre que había sido capaz de engañarlo.

Fácilmente se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que intentaban utilizar para “borrarlo” y al hacerlo casi se echa a reír (el borra-memora ¿en serio, Ford?). Pero prefirió jugar un poco con Stan, hacerle creer que había ganado, solo por el placer de ver la expresión que pondría cuando la verdad le estallara en la cara y se diera cuenta que ni su astucia ni su valor habían sido suficientes para derrotarlo.

Fue cuando le hizo la propuesta, haciéndole creer que le suplicaba por su vida. Su respuesta no lo había sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que en el fondo había esperado que lo aceptara.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentir interés Stanley? Si es que se podía llamar interés a lo que le despertaba el hombre, curiosidad sería tal vez una mejor palabra.

Lo había estado observando durante mucho tiempo. Desde que se  había quedado en la casa de Stanford para tratar de traerlo de vuelta; después de todo, la cabaña estaba llena de imágenes  suyas y por lo tanto de ventanas a través de las cuales podía fácilmente observar su mundo. Realmente no había sido difícil  seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos durante esos treinta años que pasó intentando reactivar el portal.

Incluso se había presentado ante él, en varias ocasiones, ofreciéndole tratos para brindarle  su ayuda y así lograr su objetivo de una manera más fácil y rápida a cambio pequeños precios (como su alma por ejemplo). Después de todo, el primero interesado en que el portal re abriera de nuevo era él. Pero Stan rechazó todas y cada una de sus ofertas. Negándose en creer en un ser que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real.

Nunca nadie había rechazado un trato con él sin antes conocer su verdadera naturaleza, especialmente cuando se mostraba siendo toda amabilidad y encanto. Esto, más que molestarlo, lo que había logrado era que poco a poco desarrollara una fijación hacia este hombre, tomándose como una especie de reto personal el hacerlo caer en sus redes. No lo logró en ningún momento, y esto solo había hecho que su obsesión por él aumentara cada vez más.

Volviendo a aquel día en que se habían enfrentado por última vez, no había sido difícil escapar de la mente de Stanley, especialmente cuando se había debilitado tanto por el ataque de parte de  nada menos que de su querido hermano. Así que simplemente había salido, terminando de desgarrarla en el proceso.

¡Oh! La cara de Stanford cuando Bill apareció de nuevo como si nada, después de haberle estado disparando durante un buen rato a su hermano, no tuvo precio.

Romper la barrera había sido demasiado fácil una vez que su antiguo peón le hubiera dado lo que quería.  En cuanto reapareció, tomó a Stan, que había quedado inconsciente, y a los dos mocosos que no parecían tener idea de lo que había sucedido, comenzando a apretar fuertemente sus cuerpos hasta que los chicos soltaron grotescos gritos de dolor.

Stanford ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de hacer un nuevo trato. Suplicando piedad, simplemente gritó la información que se le había estado exigiendo. Eso hizo que Bill soltara los cuerpos de sus familiares, quienes cayeron pesadamente sobre el duro suelo. Ford se apresuró a recoger a los niños como pudo, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada de angustia a Stanley antes de tomar carrera hacia la abertura en una de las paredes y lanzarse hacia el vacío, al tiempo que Bill finalmente lograba liberar por completo esa dimensión.

Habría podido detenerlos, claro que sí. Debió haber acabado con ellos en ese momento. Pero había preferido dejarlos con vida para que pudieran ser testigos de cómo triunfaba por completo sobre ellos y sobre su estúpida realidad. Además, no creyó que pudieran sobrevivir demasiado en ese mundo que ahora era completamente suyo.

Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera habían tenido la delicadeza de llevarse a Stan con ellos. Lo cual no hizo sino deleitarlo. Porque ahora Stanley finalmente sería suyo. El hombre, sin cabida a dudas, tenía pagar por su atrevimiento.

Después de mandar a sus monstruos de nuevo a conquistar el resto del universo, él se quedo atrás en su amada temoramide, listo para disfrutar del que sería a partir de ahora su mejor trofeo.

Lo observó durante un largo rato mientras  estuvo inconsciente. Se llegó a preguntar si seguiría con vida y, de no ser así, si debería hacerlo regresar de la muerte (tenía ahora el poder para hacer eso y mucho más) solo para no perderse el placer de verlo consumirse  en agonía cuando se percatara de  su fracaso. Sería una verdadera lástima perderse de tan sublime espectáculo. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuáles serían los efectos que pudieran haber tenido el uso del borra-memoria sobre él, o su brusca salida de su mente; sabía que, sin duda, serían como mínimo interesantes.  Los ligeros movimientos que hacía el cuerpo del otro le demostraban que no sería necesario revivirlo pues al parecer seguía vivo, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Y  la espera llegó a su final cuando el hombre finalmente abrió los ojos después de soltar un fuerte y profundo respingo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Stan se incorporó lentamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza como si le doliera horrores. Lucía algo inestable y confundido.

-¡Al fin despiertas, Stanley!

Dejó salir Bill con anticipada e insana alegría ante la cara de terror que debería surcar el rostro del hombre en cuanto descubriera que su sacrificio había sido en vano y que no había logrado nada. Esperó que Stan diera la vuelta horrorizado en cuanto escuchara su voz y pudiera ver sus ojos llenarse de desesperanza y angustia.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Stan dio la vuelta para mirar a quien sea que le hubiera dirigido la palabra, sí, pero ni sus ojos ni su expresión reflejaban que supiera quién era quien había hablado, o siquiera comprendiera el lugar donde se encontraba. Fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acomodaba los lentes (los lentes de Stanford) que habían estado torcidos sobre su cara, al parecer más como un reflejo que por otra cosa. 

Parecía bastante desubicado y, si Bill debía aceptarlo, era una expresión que se veía inesperadamente bien en él.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Preguntó Stan, hablando finalmente, con voz calmada, casi parecía sorprendido ante el sonido- ¿Quién eres tú? … ¿quién soy yo?

Su voz fue fluctuando de ligera confusión a total pánico a medida que hablaba y parecía comprender que no comprendía nada. Lo dicho, bastante interesante.

-Estás en la temoramide- Contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Temo…qué?

 -Temoramide. Es mi palacio, el lugar desde el que controlo todo.

Stan seguía mirándolo con los ojos llenos de confusión, cual si fuera un niño que no alcanzara a entender lo que se le está diciendo.

-Yo soy Bill Cipher, el amo y señor de este universo. – Decidió contestar sus preguntas. – Tú eres Stanley Pines.

La expresión de Stan se tensó un poco más al escuchar su propio nombre, abriendo ligeramente más sus ojos para después fruncir el ceño, como si entendiera las palabras pero no alcanzara a comprender su significado.

-Y eres mío.

-Tuyo

Repitió el otro, no como una pregunta, simplemente parecía que quería probar a qué le sabía la palabra en la boca, y por su expresión podía decirse que había encontrado el sabor, como mínimo, extraño e incompresible.

-Así es. Es normal que estés confundido en estos momentos. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de darte toda la información que necesitas.

Le extendió su mano esperando que la tomara, Stan solo se le quedó mirando con su ceño fruncido durante un rato, como si no entendiera ese gesto. Bill solo esperó su reacción preguntándose cuál sería, por un momento creyó que el hombre retrocedería y se alejaría de él; pero, para su deleite, cuando Stan (aun sin mostrarse muy convencido)  se movió, fue para estirar su propio brazo y tomar la mano que le estaba ofreciendo.

Por fin.

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado un poco ocupada últimamente, pero no me olvido de esta historia porque la amo >u<


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la perspectiva de Bill y sobre cómo se desarrollo su relación con Stan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví \\(^^)/  
> Lamento la demora, otra vez.  
> He estado algo ocupadilla ultimamente tratando de poner en orden mi vida XD Creo que he logrado algunos avances, entre otras cosas por fin conseguí mi titulo <3, hace años que terminé la carrera jeje pero ahora por fin soy oficialmente ingeniera ;3  
> Y bueno, ya no los aburro, aquí esta el nuevo cap, para quien aún este interesado en esa rara historia...

Así, todo había comenzado como un juego. Porque él amaba los juegos.

No era nada más que el cumplimiento de un capricho. Uno, para entonces, algo viejo. Porque ahora que finalmente lo tenía literalmente todo, podía darse todos los lujos que se le antojaran. Y conservar a Stanley Pines no era más que uno de ellos.

La falta total de memoria del humano lo había hecho cambiar sus propósitos iniciales para con él, el poder restregarle tortuosamente todo el caótico fruto de su fracaso ya no parecía algo factible. Qué chiste tenía restregar algo que no podría ser comprendido y por lo tanto apreciado. Pero eso no significaba que eso tuviera que echar a perder su diversión. Al contrario, Stan ahora significaba un lienzo en blanco, uno que él podría manchar, mancillar y arruinar tanto y cómo mejor le viniera en gana.

Recordó que, una vez que Stan tomó su mano, lo había dirigido hacia la apertura en la pared. El hombre, para su deleite, lo había seguido mansamente hasta que ambos estuvieron justo en el borde. Stan miró hacia afuera, hacia el mundo que estaba siendo ultrajado  justo frente a sus ojos. Por donde sea que se mirara solo podía verse destrucción, locura, sinsentido. Toda una obra que Bill disfrutaba demasiado finalmente poder realizar.

El demonio observó atentamente al humano que se había quedado congelado ante la visión, curioso y ansioso por saber cómo reaccionaría. Los ojos de Stan miraban hacia todos lados, muy abiertos, como tratando de comprender lo que veían pero fallando. La confusión vestía por completo su rostro, provocando que sus labios se entreabrieran como si no pudieran contener la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

Le preguntó Bill, con una voz calmada y sugerente, casi como la de un amante dirigiéndose a un compañero inexperto.

-Yo… no lo sé.  – Aceptó Stan con sinceridad, sin aliento, todo su ser destilando confusión y algo de espanto.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este es mi nuevo mundo, mi fiesta perpetua recién comenzada. ¿Te gusta? 

Stan se mantuvo en silencio, sin dar respuesta a la pregunta recibida. No estaba seguro de que esa respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero tampoco sentía que fuera buena idea dar una negación rotunda.

-No lo sé- Repitió- Siento que no es así cómo debería ser.

Confesó por fin. Bill no se decepcionó con esa respuesta. Al contrario, sintió que solo le daba más sabor al nuevo juego que recién comenzaba.

-Eso es porque este mundo no siempre fue así. – Respondió, decidiendo que no era necesario llenar al otro con engaños, pues la manipulación de la verdad siempre resulta una estrategia mucho más divertida, otra forma de mentir. Mucho más sofisticada y elegante.

Stan regresó su mirada sobre el extraño ser triangular que le hablaba, con curiosidad, interrogante, despegándola por fin del incomodo caos que tenía en frente.

-Mi llegada es reciente y la diversión apenas comienza- Continuó explicando Bill, con gusto al saberse con la completa atención del otro.- Algo que jamás habría logrado sin tu ayuda.

El ceño de Stan se frunció ante la última frase, con confusión.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Exacto. Tú provocaste todo esto.

Hizo un gesto como queriendo abarcar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Solo entonces, Stan recordó que él y Bill aún estaban tomados de la mano, porque en ese momento el demonio levantó la mano que lo sostenía y pasó el pulgar por encima de sus nudillos, como una caricia que lo hizo estremecer. Aunque no estaba seguro de la razón de ese estremecimiento y por el momento lo atribuyó a la energía que parecía emanar del otro como una luz, provocando un poco de estática sobre su piel. La visión de sus manos juntas era casi cómica; una, pequeña y negra (una garra apenas humanoide), que casi desaparecía entre su propia mano, grande y pálida; aunque en realidad no le causó gracia. Por alguna razón, Stan sintió la necesidad de tragar en seco, tenía casi el impulso de soltar al otro y alejarse, pero algo, quizás miedo, quizás curiosidad, quizá otra cosa de la que no tenía idea; se lo impedía.

-¿Por qué habría hecho algo como eso?- Prefirió preguntar con un tono que sonó acusatorio pero que no pareció molestar al otro.

-Porque querías que las cosas cambiaran.

Stan no supo qué contestar ante la confiada declaración de Bill. Lo que estaba oyendo le parecía levemente familiar, sin embargo no lograba reconocerlo completamente como una verdad. Pero tenía que serlo ¿cierto? Por qué razón ese demonio, autoproclamado dueño del mundo, le mentiría sobre algo así. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que debería pensar o sentir, de hecho no estaba seguro de nada. No podía recordar nada y eso era algo por demás frustrante y atemorizante. Solo  sentía un gran vacío dentro, tan enorme que casi podía jurar que se lo estaba tragando. Y sin embargo, el ser junto a él, Bill, por alguna razón, le era también de alguna forma familiar, aunque no lograba identificarlo por más que se esforzaba; era como si se tratara de un viejo amigo con quien se tuvo alguna clase de enfrentamiento en el pasado pero al que, luego de encontrar mucho tiempo después, descubres que en realidad, por alguna razón, te alegras de volver a ver. 

Regresó la mirada al mundo que se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. Extrañamente, la visión se le antojaba ahora un poco menos abrumadora, quizás simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a ella de una manera tan sencilla que debería sentir preocupante.

-Ven aquí.

Lo alentó Bill con un ligero jalón a su mano, que no había soltado en ningún momento, y lo alejó por fin del agujero en la pared, sacándolo se sus cavilaciones. Nuevamente, Stan lo siguió sin reclamo.

-Necesitas descansar- Le dijo Bill, dirigiéndose a guiarlo ahora por los intrincados y laberinticos pasillos que componían su temoramide. –Verás que todo será más digerible una vez que lo hayas hecho.

Le aseguró. Stan solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se dispuso a ir con él, en silencio, hacia donde sea que lo estuviera llevando.

 

***~~~***

 

Las cosas, a partir de ese punto, habían sido increíblemente fáciles y, Bill no lo negaba, también indudablemente divertidas. Le mostró a Stan “benevolencia”, lo llenó de lujos y comodidades. Y, aunque  el hombre se mostró reticente al principio, se fue ganando de a poco su confianza. Por cada nueva ciudad o pueblo que iba conquistando, Stan estaba siempre a su lado, en primera fila para observar en lo que se convertía el mundo en el que había nacido. 

Cuando desataba el caos  y mandaba a sus creaturas a aterrorizar a cada ser viviente que residiera en ese vasto y, hasta entonces, aburrido lugar; era toda una delicia observar el rostro de Stan. Podía notar su malestar, su incomodidad ante la falta de entendimiento por lo que acontecía ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, el hombre jamás reclamaba nada o exigía que se detuviera, ni mucho menos suplicaba (o pedía siquiera) piedad para esos patéticos seres a los que seguramente se seguía sintiendo conectado de algún modo, aunque no lograba encontrar sentido alguno a esa conexión.

Lo que sí había, y a montones, eran preguntas. Muchísimas. Tanto que algunas ocasiones llegaba incluso a ser fastidioso. Pero no del todo. Bill se encargaba de saciar la curiosidad del humano que lo acompañaba a su conveniencia. Convenciéndolo de que todo lo que había ahora en su mundo era lo que debía haber, que eso lo había convertido en un lugar mucho mejor y con más diversión de lo que era antes.

Y Stan, poco a poco, se fue dejando convencer de eso. El humano lo tenía todo, Bill se encargaba de dárselo. Comodidad, lujos, atención. Todo lo que le había faltado en su vida por poner siempre a alguien más por encima de él y que, aunque no recordara una sola cosa, en su subconsciente sabía que era algo que siempre había anhelado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Le preguntó una vez, cuando ambos disfrutaban de una de las tantas fiestas ruidosas y movidas en el interior de la temoramide; mientras afuera una lluvia de sangre ardiente se encargaba de regar los campos y colinas que los rodeaban, pudriendo el suelo en cuanto lo  tocaba.

Bill estaba sentado sobre su trono luciendo un tamaño considerable, con Stan cómodamente sobre su regazo. Ambos con una copa de margarita de tiempo mezclado que jamás se vaciaba por más que bebieran de ella. Stan miraba atentamente los estandartes que adornaban el salón desde lo alto, en los cuales estaba impresa la última expresión de horror arrancada de aquellos que alguna vez quisieron truncar el sueño de Bill. No era la primera vez que Stan los miraba insistentemente, como tratando de descifrar un mensaje que pudieran estar ocultado, pero sí era la primera vez que preguntaba abiertamente por ellos.

-Son gente sin importancia.

Contestó simplemente Bill con indiferencia, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Por qué tienes estandartes de gente sin importancia adornando tu salón?

Insistió Stan, sin despegar la vista de las banderas, con una voz levemente risueña que contrastaba con el ceño que frunció a la vez, como era su costumbre siempre que trataba de comprender o encontrar sentido a la información que le daba Bill. 

Bill hizo un ruido que sonaba como un suspiro de resignación ante la terca curiosidad de su humano.

-Porque más que adornos, Stan, son un recordatorio. No quiero que nadie olvide jamás lo que le pasa a aquellos que osan ponerse en mi camino.

Stan tragó saliva ante la respuesta. Bill no había usado un tono amenazador, por el contrario su voz sonó calmada y tal vez fue eso mismo lo que le causó el estremecimiento que lo recorrió. ¿Significaba eso que esas personas estaban (o estuvieron alguna vez) vivas? Se preguntó si esos seres, que le regresaban una mirada  cargada del más puro terror desde lo alto, podían verlo a él también.

-¿Se opusieron a ti? -Terminó por preguntar. No concebía que alguien que hubiera visto a Bill desplegar su terrible e impresionante poder hiciera tal cosa. -¿Por qué?

-Porque eran seres egoístas. No soportaron la idea de que alguien viniera a arrebatarles el poder para convertir su mundo en una  fantástica fiesta sin fin. De hecho, aún hay algunos seres impertinentes por ahí que quieren frenar nuestra diversión.

-¿De verdad? Eso es horrible.

El ojo de Bill se curvó un poco en lo que, en su fisionomía triangular, seguro sería el equivalente de una sonrisa. En ningún momento perdió la calma, o toda la calma que pudiera tener un demente dios del caos.

-No debes preocuparte por eso- Comentó, pasando una mano por sobre la cabeza de grises cabellos que seguía levantada mirando hacia el techo. Stan inconscientemente se inclinó contra su toque.  – No hay nada que puedan hacer ya para dañarnos.

 

***~~~***

 

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

-¿Cómo dices?- Bill le contestó con otra pregunta, a pesar de que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Por qué soy el único humano que mantienes contigo? No me cabe la menor duda de que no sientes apreció alguno por los humanos. Y ni siquiera a tus amigos y creaturas los mantienes por mucho tiempo cerca de ti, más allá de las fiestas. Siempre los estás mandando a seguir repartiendo caos y destrucción. ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Bill tenía que admitirlo, por mucho que hacerlo lo golpeara en su orgullo. Se supone que todo no era más que un juego, pero se había terminado metiendo en él mucho más de lo que hubiera podido prever. Sin embargo, ya que el juego en sí era de verdad entretenido y lo disfrutaba demasiado, jamás se había puesto realmente a reflexionar sobre eso, tratando de que se mantuviera como algo a lo que no le debería dar ninguna importancia.

Stan lo miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Sus ojos lucían una, para entonces ya conocida, mezcla de curiosidad, incertidumbre y algo más que no lograba identificar.

-Eres mi compañero.-

Contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, al tiempo que se  acercaba hasta estar a escasos palmos de distancia de su humano, levantando una mano para acunar su rostro. Stan no opuso resistencia ante su toque, muy por el contrario, se inclinó más bien contra él buscando un mayor contacto, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Bill mientras éste siguió hablando.

–La persona que me ayudo a lograr mi objetivo y con la que he decidido compartir mi reino de locura. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti? Puedo darte mucho más.

Mientras hablaba, seguía acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de Stan, de arriba hacia abajo, deleitándose con las reacciones del hombre: sus pupilas que se dilataron, su respiración que de pronto se volvió más pesada. Stan no contestó, si fue porque encontró su respuesta satisfactoria o porque simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, Bill no lo sabía.

Tampoco sabía si debería encontrar que su respuesta, que le había salido tan inesperadamente  espontanea, fuera de alguna forma alarmante. ¿O era todo solo debido a sus extraordinarias dotes de mentiroso? ¿De tanto mentir, finalmente había dejado de hacerlo?

No tenía ganas de ponerse a reflexionar sobre eso. Prefirió enfocarse en cosas más placenteras. La cálida y húmeda boca de Stanley que se había abierto para recibir gustoso uno de los dedos que lo seguían acariciando, por ejemplo.

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se pone bueno =///= El siguiente capitulo, y ahora sí se los aseguro XD va a tener lemon.
> 
> Tengo que comentar que una de las razones por las que me he atrasado tanto en ese fic es que esta historia la empece a escribir hace ya un tiempo (mucho antes de empezarla a publicar) y en ese entonces aún no me leía el diaro 3 (me lo regalaron a principios de este año >u<). Me encanta el diario, sobre todo porque te da un panorama mucho más amplio de la historia completa, además de que explica un poquito más lo que es Bill. Y no recuerdo si ya lo había visto en ese entonces, pero el Bill Cipher Ask Me Anything te da también pequeños pero jugosos detalles de la personalidad e Bill (y completamente cannon *_*). Y bueno, mi conflicto fue que tenía la necesidad de usar esa nueva información que tenía pero no estaba segura de poder meterla en esta historia que ya tenía tan avanzada, especialmente porque ya tenía escrito el cap final XD Eso, anudado a la falta de tiempo que les comentaba al principio me había hecho atorarme con la historia. Pero finalmente he podido encontrar la inspiración para continuarla sin salirme del desarrollo original que tenía pensado para ella. Eso también significa que el fic será un poco más largo y tambien más oscuro de lo que planee al principio, ya hice los cambios en las advertencias correspondientes.
> 
> Quiero avisarles que hice varias correcciones a los capítulos anteriores, especialmente a los últimos 2, ya que esos habían sido los que menos pude revisar antes de publicar, los primeros también tienen algunos cambios pero nada demasiado significativo (espero XD).
> 
> Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que la historia les este gustando, o al menos la puedan encontrar entretenida. Si me agarran de buenas tal vez pueda actualizar la próxima semana jeje XD
> 
> PD: Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños... mandenme su amor :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Relaciones sexuales triangulo/humano anciano (XD)

El contacto físico no era algo que hubiera estado ausente en su relación. Al contrario.

Bill jamás había encontrado un particular interés en querer tocar esa grasienta bolsa de carne que, consideraba,  era el cuerpo de cualquier humano.  La anatomía primitiva del cuerpo de esos seres se le antojaba más bien algo risible. Pero descubrió que tocar a Stan, por alguna razón, no era tan desagradable.

Y en cuanto a Stanley. A él parecía encantarle cualquier clase de  atención que pudiera recibir de parte de Bill.

En un principio Bill se había limitado a no tocarlo más que lo necesario. Manifestando variados toques casuales con el afán de transmitir confianza. Y aunque Stanley se había mostrado algo asustado de él en un principio, con el tiempo se fue no solo acostumbrando a la presencia y los toques de Bill, sino que incluso había comenzado a buscar por iniciativa propia sus atenciones.

Eso había divertido bastante a Bill, el cómo Stan se inclinaba hacia su toque cada vez que acariciaba su espalda o despeinaba su cabeza en gestos que se volvieron cotidianos, arrancándole pequeñas sonrisas que después trataba de disimular.  Conforme Stan había ido agarrando confianza estando cerca de él, su actitud, que en un principio era de desconfiada alerta y un poco de timidez (por no hablar del temor), también fue evolucionando.

Juntos pasaban horas disfrutando de las fiestas en el salón del trono, u observando desde la comodidad de la temoramide todo el caos que imperaba afuera: lluvias de sangre, ciudades siendo destruidas, incendios demenciales, y una gran lista de etcéteras. Stan jamás se mostró demasiado cómodo con la mayoría de los espectáculos, pero al menos parecía que se acostumbraba a ellos rápidamente. Hablaban durante horas, bromeaban, molestaban a los dementes secuaces de Bill solo para hacerlos desatinar y reírse un rato de ellos.  Con el tiempo, incluso los monstruos parecieron acostumbrarse a Stan y comenzaron a desarrollar también alguna clase de camarería con él.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los amigos de Bill entendía tampoco porqué su jefe había decidido conservar a uno de los humanos como, lo que suponían era, alguna especie de mascota; pero ninguno hizo algún comentario o preguntó al respecto. Una sola mirada de Bill bastó para que tranquilamente lo dejaran ser. Y de hecho, encontraron que el humano en realidad era, a su manera, de alguna forma simpático y divertido.

Así que es a eso a lo que se había limitado ser la relación de Stan y Bill en un principio: camarería, compañía. Disfrutar juntos de la destrucción y del mundo que tenían a sus pies. Bill no podía pensar en una ironía más deliciosa: convertirse en el amigo y sustento de aquel que casi estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, tenerlo ahora, literalmente, comiendo de su mano.

Pero Bill se dio cuenta que la actitud de Stan siguió cambiando, de forma sutil pero constante. Cómo era cada vez más fácil arrancarle una sonrisa. Cómo el humano parecía tener la necesidad de llamar siempre su atención, así fuera solo para discutir con él sobre cualquier tontería. Y no solo eso, sino que también sus reacciones comenzaron a ser diferentes.

Stan se sonrojaba con increíble facilidad cada que descubría que Bill estaba demasiado cerca. Cada que el demonio lo tocaba, procuraba inclinarse contra su toque buscando profundizarlo. Sus movimientos y su lenguaje corporal se fueron volviéndose cada vez más sugerentes. Y Bill sabía bien lo que eso significaba, lo cual irremediablemente despertó su insana curiosidad.

Sí, había comenzado como un juego pero ¿por qué no llevar las cosas más allá?  No es como si creyera que Stanley fuera a molestarse. Y de hecho, también se moría por averiguar hasta dónde el humano le permitiría llegar. O si habría un punto en el que le pediría que se detuviera. Lo cual lo llevaba también a preguntarse, si existía tal punto ¿se detendría? Lo más seguro es que la respuesta fuera no. De cualquier forma, planeaba descubrirlo pronto.

 

***~~~***

 

-¿Tienes miedo?

Le preguntó con expectación, flotando suavemente frente al humano que yacía semi recostado en la gran cama de la habitación que había designado para él. Finalmente había decidido llevar su relación a otro nivel. Y, para su sorpresa, Stan no se había negado, sin embargo el consentimiento no necesariamente implicaba que el hombre no estuviera de alguna forma asustado ante lo que estaba apuntó de suceder entre ellos.

Después de todo, su falta de memoria implicaba que toda la experiencia que hubiera podido tener en ese tipo de cuestiones también estaba perdida (aunque, al igual que en otros aspectos, seguía prevaleciendo el instinto), por lo que el hombre ahora era prácticamente un inexperto primerizo. E incluso de no ser el caso, jamás había estado con nadie (¿o debería decir ni nada?) ni remotamente parecido a Bill. Por lo que, por donde se vira, lo más seguro es que Stan se sintiera algo inseguro y tal vez temeroso.

Se dio cuenta de que casi deseaba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta, y sin embargo la que recibió en su lugar fue más deliciosa de lo que hubiera esperado.

-No

Así. Simple, directo, confiado.

Stan levantó los brazos y los llevó hacia la piramidal figura de Bill, rodeándolo. El ojo de Bill se llenó de deleite, e incluso su resplandor pareció tomar tonos más brillantes. Sus manos se dirigieron a recorrer el cuerpo que tenía frente a sí, entregado. Sintió su ser entero llenarse de una emoción que no había sentido antes. No de esta forma. No con esta intensidad.

No era la primera vez que intimaba con alguien. A lo largo de su existencia había sido un experto en el acto de la seducción; y eso incluía, por supuesto, el ámbito sexual. Incontables creaturas de incontables mundos  (incluyendo, por supuesto, algunos humanos en el pasado) habían sido receptores de sus atenciones, unas veces más consensuadas que otras. Aunque claro, la mayoría de esos encuentros habían sido a través del escape mental, por lo que no podían compararse a la experiencia de tener un cuerpo físico propio y completamente funcional.

El demonio había encontrado más placer en el hecho de manipular a esos seres, valiéndose de sus más bajos instintos, que en el acto en sí. Disfrutaba tanto del poder que le confería reducirlos a masas maleables y temblorosas (a veces literalmente, dependiendo de la especie), mientras él tenía el completo control de sus propias reacciones y de las de su, o sus, compañeros de cama.  No tenía un gusto en particular por alguna característica física o algún “genero” en especial. Su propio genero era, de por sí, muy difícil de catalogar, comenzando tan solo por los más de 14 billones de éstos que tenía su propia especie.

Y sin embargo, con Stan, por alguna razón, se sentía tan diferente. Algo que, si se ponía a reflexionar, debería sino asustarlo al menos parecer interesante. Pero que en esos momentos  era lo último que le podía importar, teniendo al humano como lo tenía: a su completa disposición.

Stanley lucía algo nervioso, sí, pero no asustado, más bien decidido. E inesperadamente, eso le otorgaba un atractivo que el demonio jamás creyó encontrar en ningún  ser humano. Sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a su ojo (que no se perdía uno solo de sus movimientos), Stan se terminó de recostar sobre la gran cama, exponiéndose, entregándose, con la respiración agitada y lamiéndose ligeramente los labios de una manera por demás sugerente y que denotaba expectación. Parecía más que dispuesto  a dejar que Bill hiciera con él lo que se le antojara. Y (¡oh!) había tantas cosas que a Bill se le estaban antojando hacerle en esos momentos.

Un solo par de manos pronto pareció dejar de ser suficiente. Bill hizo aparecer algunos pares más, junto con algunos tentáculos que salieron de su cuerpo, semejando largas y húmedas lenguas, que  se unieron felizmente a la tarea de recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo que se les entregaba.

-Bill

Murmuró Stan con la voz pesada por el deseo y la agitación del momento, y Bill encontró, sorpresivamente, que ningún grito de agonía podría hacerlo llenar con la misma emocionante excitación  que ese ligero gemido había logrado. Las ropas de Stan desaparecieron con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, quedando de pronto completamente desnudo.

Los miembros de Bill ahora recorrían su piel directamente, enredándose y perdiéndose entre el enmarañado bosque de vello que lo cubría: las piernas delgadas, los brazos musculosos, el pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración acompasada por el deseo y la emoción; el abdomen abultado que se alzaba orgullosamente. Bill recorrió ese pecho y esa barriga una y otra vez con sus  manos y tentáculos. Maravillándose por el calor que desprendía la piel del otro y los pequeños espasmos que lo asaltaban al hacerle cosquillas, arrancándoles a ambos pequeñas risitas.

Posó una mano justo sobre su corazón y la dejó ahí quieta por un momento, sintiendo el órgano palpitar a un ritmo acelerado, casi frenético, bajo la piel. Por un momento deseó abrir la carne que cubría la caja torácica del hombre y poder mirar directamente cada uno de sus órganos trabajando. Ver la sangre derramarse, roja, ardiente y vigorosa hasta cubrir por completo la cama sobre la que ambos yacían. Observar los huesos, contarlos, arrancarlos, reacomodarlos. Y todo mientras Stan repetía su nombre sin parar una y otra vez.

Por supuesto, eso sería un acto demasiado doloroso para Stan. Pero no algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. No con su poder, con el que se aseguraría que el hombre no solo experimentara cada sensación que un acto como ese le traería, sino también que incluso llegara a sentir un incomparable  placer con ello.

Pero no.

Tal vez luego. Después de todo, ahora tenían la eternidad completa para experimentar, cómo y cuánto se les viniera en gana, todos y cada uno de los placeres carnales que fueran posibles en ese nuevo y mejorado universo.

Por ahora, solo quería concentrarse en explorar el cuerpo del otro y conocerlo, externamente, superficialmente quizás, y llevarlo al límite de las sensaciones y el éxtasis que un cuerpo puede experimentar.

Llevó un par de manos hacia los pezones (siempre le habían parecido una de las partes más curiosas de la anatomía humana, especialmente tratándose de varones, al menos en las hembras tenían una función) apretando y retorciéndolos, jugando con ellos hasta ponerlos completamente duros, arrancando nuevos suspiros y más jadeos de parte de Stan. Fue dirigiendo su atención poco a poco más hacia abajo, donde las piernas de Stan se habían abierto gloriosamente, dejándolo acomodarse entre sus muslos calientes.

El miembro viril de Stan estaba completamente erguido entre sus piernas. Rojo, duro y babeante. Las venas que lo cubrían parecían palpitar, exigiendo atención. Y Bill estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

Se acercó más hasta esa parte de la anatomía de su preciado trofeo. Retrajo su ojo hacia el interior de su cuerpo, dejando los parpados abiertos semejando los labios de una gran boca. Boca con la que se encargó de tragar el pene que había estado masajeando con otro par de sus manos. Engulléndolo por completo de una sola vez. Stan soltó un grito que, para estas alturas, Bill no supo identificar si era de dolor o de placer, probablemente de ambos.

No se demoró demasiado ahí, o tal vez sí, era difícil de decir cuando el tiempo no es algo que importe ya. En ningún momento había perdido de vista las reacciones de Stan. Quizás para hacer uso de su “boca” necesitara de retirar por un momento su ojo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de verlo todo.  Stanley ahora era un delicioso desastre: sudoroso, despeinado y jadeante.  Se había corrido en más de una ocasión y parecía a punto de desmallarse. Pero no, Bill no lo permitiría. Aún tenían mucha diversión por delante.

Usando un par de sus manos, tomó las piernas de Stan por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, separándolas más y levantándolas en el aire, elevando a su vez un poco su cadera. Revelando su entrada que lucía deliciosamente apretada.  Uno de sus tentáculos se dirigió hacia ahí, acariciando apenas superficialmente, como tanteándola, haciendo que Stan se retorciera involuntariamente.

-Bill

Volvía a gemir el hombre, no había dejado de repetir ese nombre entre una mezcla de gemidos y resoplidos,   mandando más descargas de placer a través de cuerpo del demonio.

Bill levantó un poco más las piernas de Stan, acomodándose mejor entre ellas, justo frente a su entrada. Su propio miembro, que tenía rato que se había manifestado fuera de su cuerpo, se erguía desde una pequeña apertura que había aparecido en su parte frontal, cerca de su base, justo debajo de su corbata de moño. Stanley miraba directamente esa nueva extremidad de Bill, de un color oscuro que parecía más bien hecho de tinta. Era imposible descifrar su expresión (¿era de miedo, era deseo?), sin embargo no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia cuando Bill llevó su miembro hacia su entrada y comenzó a empujar a un ritmo lento pero constante.

Stan apretó los dientes, era grande sin duda, pero estaba recubierto de alguna especie de sustancia viscosa  y algo fría que le facilitaba enormemente su tarea. Bill no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Cumpliendo de alguna forma con su fantasía de jugar con el interior de Stan. Comenzó, entonces, con un mete y saca a un ritmo que muy pronto se fue acelerando hasta alcanzar niveles desquiciados.

-Bill… ¡Ah! ¡BILL!

Y Stan en ningún momento dejó de gritar su nombre con esa voz suya, ya de por sí ronca y grave; ni siquiera cuando parecía perder por completo el aliento y la respiración entre suspiros, jadeos, y gritos cargados de placer. Bill no necesitaba respirar, por lo que técnicamente no había forma de que perdiera el aliento, sin embargo su anatomía trabajaba a su propia peculiar manera. Sentía la energía pura con la que estaba hecho su cuerpo fluctuar de una forma que lo estaba enloqueciendo, seguramente incluso su color estaría cambiando intermitentemente hacia distintos tonos de rojo, dorado y negro, como cuando estaba enojado.  Esa era su forma de perder el control.

El demonio se corrió finalmente, llenando al otro con su semilla ardiente, de un color oscuro y una consistencia espesa y viscosa. Sintiendo el orgasmo golpearlo de una manera que jamás había experimentado en toda su existencia.

 

***~~~**

 

Bill se tensó en su asiento, abriendo y cerrando los puños como si estuviera resistiendo la tentación de agarrar algo. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos solo hacían que su espera se volviera más frustrante y tortuosa. No podía esperar para volver a tener Stan entre sus manos. 

Para volver a reclamarlo como suyo. Porque eso es lo que era. Ahora y para siempre. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o a quién tuviera que quitar del medio para recuperarlo. Stan tenía que regresar con él, y esta vez, se aseguraría que no volviera a alejarse de su lado jamás.

Se reclinó sobre su trono, intentando relajarse. Cerró su ojo para concentrarse y tratar de  localizar nuevamente la presencia de su humano. Quizás, con suerte, ya habría caído dormido de nuevo.

 

***~~~***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación directa de lo que pasa en el capitulo 6

El mutismo que se había instalado entre ellos se extendió de tal manera que Stan comenzó a sentirse incomodo. No sabía qué más decir y parecía que el otro anciano no tenía tampoco la intención de añadir nada más. Se planteó simplemente dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitual lugar en la habitación, pero no creyó soportar otro momento más de intenso aburrimiento. En su lugar, terminó por acercarse y tomar asiento junto a Stanford; quien seguía en su lugar, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared junto al extraño artefacto sobre el que había estado trabajando hasta que Stan se había acercado a hablarle.

El silencio seguía presente, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de lo que debería decir y solo esperaba que el otro diera el siguiente paso.

Stan había quedado muy cerca de Ford, al parecer de manera inconsciente, y la verdad es que esta cercanía, por alguna razón, provocaba en el gemelo mayor un poco de nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que aumentó cuando Stan de la nada tomó una de sus manos para observarla detenidamente, como si hasta entonces no se hubiera percatado de ellas. La sopesó sobre la suya y pasó sus dedos por encima de los de Ford en un gesto suave, como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba contando bien. Ford sintió el impulso de retirar bruscamente su mano y esconderla detrás de su espalda. Era un instinto viejo que había desarrollado desde su niñez cada vez que alguien se quedaba mirando tan descaradamente su exceso de dedos. Pero se forzó a permanecer quieto.

Stan no parecía reparar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo. De alguna extraña manera, encontraba esas manos inesperadamente fascinantes, y se preguntó si sería debido a lo mucho que se parecían a las suyas al  mismo tiempo que eran completamente diferentes. Extendió su propia mano contra la del otro como si quisiera comparar tamaños.

Ford solo se dejaba hacer, preguntándose qué es lo que estaría pensando su hermano en ese momento, en el fondo con la esperanza (y también el miedo) de que hubiera recordado algo.  Sentía un calor ligero en el punto en el que sus pieles hacían contacto que se extendía por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho y calentar su rostro. Sin embargo no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra por temor a romper el momento.

Stan cerró entonces su propia mano contra la Stanford, entrelazando sus dedos. Un sentimiento extraño  había despertado en su pecho pero no podía lograr identificarlo.

“Sixer”

Extraña e inesperadamente, esa palabra apareció en su cabeza ante la visión de sus manos juntas, pero no sabía para nada porqué o qué significaba. No se atrevió a decirla en voz alta.

Stanford se había perdido también en el inesperado, pero agradable, contacto que se había suscitado entre ellos. Sintió la  necesidad de apartar la vista por un momento de Stan para poder lidiar con toda la gama de emociones que se había arremolinado en su interior. Al levantar la mirada se encontró por un momento con dos pares de ojos que los observaban intensamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, en completo silencio. Sus sobrinos, al saberse descubiertos en su escrutinio, inmediatamente regresaron su atención el uno al otro como si retomaran una plática, con aspavientos exagerados intentado cómicamente disimular que los habían estado espiando.  La visión le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Ford, se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan… tranquilo.

-¿Solías ser  así con tu hermano?

Escuchó a Stan preguntar de pronto. Al regresar la vista hacia él, se percató de que también observaba a los muchachos a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Por un momento Stanford no entendió a quién se refería Stan, pero casi enseguida la comprensión lo asaltó.

Dipper y Mabel ya habían tratado de explicarle a Stan el parentesco que tenían. Según ellos, Stanford era su hermano gemelo, mientras que ellos mismos eran sus sobrinos nietos, nietos de otro hermano más con el que ninguno de los dos (Stan ni Ford) había tenido demasiado contacto en su vida debido a la diferencia de edad. Para Stan esa información no alcanzaba a tener sentido, pues él no concebía la idea de tener personas tan cercanas a él y no lograr recordarlas. Además, en primer lugar, cómo es que se había separado, terminando en bandos tan diferentes, totalmente opuestos. Definitivamente él no lograba identificarse con esa persona de la que ellos tanto hablaban, pero lo hacían con tanta vehemencia que una parte de él creía que debía tratarse, de alguna forma, de una persona real, es solo que no tenía nada que ver con él. Así que debía aceptar que sentía cierta inquietud.

Stan regresó su mirada a Ford, esperando su respuesta, como un niño ávido de que sacien su curiosidad.

-Alguna vez lo fuimos, pero con el tiempo nos distanciamos.

-¿Por qué?

Ford se mordió los labios. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para esa plática.  Qué se supone que debía contestar. ¿“Porque me traicionaste” “Porque sentí que me traicionaste” “Porque quería brillar yo solo y por mí mismo” “Porque te quería fuera de mi vida”?

Tragó en seco y finalmente retiró su mano para zafarse de la de su hermano, como si de repente no se sintiera merecedor de ese contacto. Su respiración se volvió pesada y un nudo se apretó en su garganta. Jamás había sido bueno lidiando con sus emociones, especialmente cuando implicaban a Stan. Por mucho tiempo, desde su adolescencia, especialmente desde que su padre había echado a su gemelo de casa, había preferido simplemente no pensar en él. Ya que hacerlo solo le traía amargura, malestar, tristeza; después del incidente del portal, mientras viajaba entre dimensiones tratando de salvar su vida, había en su interior (además de latente miedo) una gran ira hacia su hermano por haberlo puesto en tal situación. Luego, al salir del portal,  esa ira se incrementó acompañada de frustración al haber perdido de manera tan súbita su oportunidad de derrotar a Bill en su propio terreno; y más al ver el terrible peligro en el que Stan había puesto, no solo a ellos y su familia, sino al mundo entero.

Después llegó  ese terrible día en la temoramide. Stan se había sacrificado, entregándose por completo solo para tener una oportunidad para salvarlo. El plan había fallado estrepitosamente, pero lo había hecho comprender el gran amor, ferviente y desinteresado, que su hermano siempre le había tenido. Era horrible que el mundo se hubiera tenido que acabar para que pudiera finalmente entenderlo.

Pero ahora estaba ahí. Junto a él. A pesar de la desazón que significaba que no lo reconociera, tenerlo cerca era algo increíblemente fantástico. Y el hecho de que se hubiera acercado a él, el que hubieran tenido ese contacto tan intimo que no habían compartido en demasiado tiempo, lo había hecho llenar de júbilo y esperanza. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde su adolescencia que ambos hablaban con calma y civilización. Romper eso para recordar la enorme brecha que se había abierto entre ellos con los años era algo que parecía demasiado cruel. Sin embargo sabía bien que sería egoísta no hacerlo. Stan tenía derecho a saber la verdad, eso incluso podría hacerlo recordar algo de su pasado.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Insistió Stan, aún cuando el  otro no había contestado su anterior pregunta, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

-Claro que sí, Stanley. - (finalmente) aceptó Ford  sin aliento.- Te he extrañado por muchísimo tiempo.

Su voz se quebró con la última palabra y sintió sus ojos humedecerse de pronto. Stan retiró la mirada, pues esa visión le resultó incomoda.

-Sabes que yo no soy tu hermano.-

Contestó simplemente. Ford abrió la boca para replicar pero Stan no se lo permitió.

-Incluso si es verdad que alguna vez lo fui- Y no era como que estuviera aceptando la posibilidad- No creo ser capaz de regresar a ser ese al que ustedes amaban.

Stanford no contestó, aunque tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas. Que no importaba si nunca recuperaba sus memorias (y se dio cuenta de que, secreta y egoístamente, lo prefería de esa forma), ellos podían volver a ser lo que una vez fueron y volver a apoyarse mutuamente, ambos podrían luchar contra el horrible caos y salvar al mundo.

Pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Prefirió dejar que el tiempo se encargara de eso. Stan terminaría comprendiendo y aceptando que su causa era la justa y correcta, y finalmente se uniría a ellos. Tenía que.

Stan por su parte no dejaba de encontrar sospechosa la actitud del otro. Pero prefirió no insistir. En su lugar se dedico a observar el techo de la habitación. El silencio regresó entre ellos. Pero por alguna razón desconocida ya no se sentía tan incomodo.

 

***~~~***

 

Un ligero cosquilleo bajo la nariz lo hizo despertar, preguntándose qué es lo que podría estar provocándolo. Había  un ruido molesto cerca de él, pero no lograba identificar de qué podría tratarse.  No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

Tomó apenas conciencia de que sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en alguna posición inadecuada otra vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sentía una cierta comodidad que le parecía extrañamente conocida, un ligero calor que lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir seguro.

Decidiéndose finalmente a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una maraña de cabellos grises muy cerca de su cara, lo cual lo desconcertó por un momento. Casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había estado platicando con Stan y, al parecer, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, sin darse cuenta,  uno junto al otro. O más bien uno  casi encima del otro.  Ambos seguían sentados sobre el suelo, pero Stan había recargado su peso sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, la cara levantada y la boca abierta, roncando sonoramente.

A Stanford se le pasó por la cabeza que debería encontrar la situación enormemente molesta e incómoda, y quizás de hecho lo era. Pero se encontró también embargado por una extraña emoción.  La imagen de ellos mismos, siendo niños, muy pequeños, centelló en su mente: el recuerdo de que en su infancia siempre terminaban buscando la cercanía y el calor mutuo por las noches, terminando por compartir cama, aún cuando tenía cada uno la suya. Sonrió ligeramente.

A pesar de lo incómodo, no tenía ganas de moverse de su posición. Levantó los brazos, ligeramente temblorosos, y rodeo a su hermano con ellos, buscando una mayor cercanía. De verdad lo había extrañado muchísimo. Por demasiado tiempo, demasiados años. Mucho más de lo que jamás había podido ni querido aceptar, hasta la noche anterior. Y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, sentía que de alguna forma tenía el derecho y la obligación de actuar de acuerdo a su sentir. 

Suspiró ligeramente, sintiendo la esencia de Stan, que seguía roncando a su lado, impregnar sus fosas nasales. Se removió un poco, su cuerpo buscando inconscientemente encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda.  Pero al parecer no calculó muy bien el espació ni el peso de ambos (que no era precisamente ligero, considerando que eran hombres mayores y robustos). Por lo que irremediablemente terminó por resbalar, yendo a parar de lleno al piso. Llevándose a su hermano consigo en un desbarajuste de extremidades que le arrancó un resoplido, haciéndolos rodar a ambos sobre el suelo, de una manera que seguramente de haber tenido algún espectador la hubiera encontrado bastante cómica. 

-¡Au!  ¡Demonios, Bill! No puedes esperar al menos a que desp... Oh.

Stan había comenzado a reclamar con molestia al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, sobándose la cabeza donde había recibido un duro golpe, pero se cortó súbitamente al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que le hablaba no eran a quién él esperaba encontrar.

Stanford se llenó de amargura ante lo dicho por Stan, sintiendo de pronto una furia (esa que solo lo asaltaba cuando se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Bill) burbujear en su interior. Prefirió no comentar nada al respecto por temor a que pudiera decir alguna estupidez  y en su lugar comenzó a incorporarse también, algo adolorido, decidido a mirar a otro lugar donde no estuviera Stan.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

Ambos hermanos voltearon instintivamente hacia el sonido de la voz que se escuchó de pronto desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, por donde Mabel había asomado la cabeza de detrás de una pila de muebles y aparatos viejos, al parecer atraída por el alboroto que debieron haber hecho los cuerpos de sus tíos al caer.

Ninguno de los dos hombres contestó, dedicándose, con el gesto más digno que pudieron, a sobar las partes de su cuerpo que habían recibido lo peor de la caída. Esto arrancó una sonrisa a la chica, después de que una rápida mirada comprobara que ninguno de sus tíos se había hecho algún daño significativo.

 

***~~~***

 

-¿En dónde está Dipper?

Preguntó Stanford después de un rato, mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que el muchacho apareciera también desde algún rincón de la habitación. Se supone que ese día tenían planeado salir a seguir explorando el terreno que habían descubierto hace poco, donde sabían que algunos de los monstros de Bill habían instalado su cuartel. La idea era seguir recabando toda la información que pudieran, y si tenían suerte, incluso podrían llegar a probar el arma sobre la que había estado trabajando los últimos días.

-Oh, - Contestó Mabel, adoptando un perfil un poco más serio- dijo que se adelantaría para echar un vistazo al lugar y asegurarse que las creaturas no nos hubieran descubierto aún, o movido a algún otro sitio. Estuvimos un rato indecisos sobre si deberíamos despertarlos pero ¡se veían tan adorables! –Sonrió al decir esto último- Que no nos atrevimos. De cualquier forma, no hace mucho que salió.

Ford asintió a la información que le acababa de dar su sobrina. La verdad, habría preferido que salieran juntos a esa misión como tenían planeado, eso haría que fuera más difícil que los descubrieran, pero tampoco creyó que fuera un problema demasiado grande. Confiaba en que Dipper sabía muy bien cómo cuidarse solo y que seguro sabría qué hacer hasta que él llegara.

Terminó de acomodar su ropa, alisando lo mejor que pudo su gabardina, y se acercó a su sobrina quien le estaba extendiendo una pequeña mochila.

-Ya te puse tu ración de comida para el día y añadí algunas cosas que te estaban faltando en tu botiquín.- Le informó la chica, de nuevo con tono serio.

Ford asintió de nuevo, agradeciéndole mientras tomaba la mochila y se daba la vuelta para tomar las cosas que seguían desparramadas por el suelo, el artefacto-arma en el que había estado trabajando (¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado de dejarlo por ahí sin su debido estuche protector?) y un fajo de papeles sueltos y maltratados que contenían algunas de sus notas. Alcanzó a ver a Stan moverse nerviosamente, alejándose como si quisiera esconder algo,  con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada tercamente hacia otro lado. Le pareció un poco sospechosa su actitud pero la atribuyó a que seguramente seguiría incomodo por la forma en la que habían despertado.

-Saldré ahora, Mabel no olvides la tarea que te encomendé para el día de hoy. Necesito ese inventario sobre… aquello con lo que contamos… así como que es y no es funcional o podría resultarnos útil.

Mabel asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que hacía una especie de saludo militar. Seguía comportándose muy seria estando cerca de Ford pero lucía mucho más relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y eso lo alegraba enormemente.

-Stan…

Regresó la vista hacia su hermano quien finalmente le regresó la mirada pero había adoptado de nuevo el gesto aburrido e indiferente que había mantenido desde que lo habían traído. Stan levantó una ceja, como preguntando qué demonios quería ahora. Ford de pronto no supo qué es lo que iba a decir, o lo que debería decir. Le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa que vaciló al instante cuando el otro no la regresó y por el contrario solo elevó más su ceja.

-Ehh… nos veremos más tarde.

Terminó finalmente el científico sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en especial y caminó hacia la salida.

-Qué bicho raro.

Comentó Stan una vez que se habían quedado solos. Mabel solo soltó una risita.

-Bueno, tío Stan…-

A diferencia de su hermano, ella se había negado a dejar de llamarlo tío cuando se lo solicitó, y al final, Stan simplemente se había resignado.

-…de nuevo, solo somos tú y yo. ¿Quieres ayudarme en mi tarea de hoy? Así no te aburrirás.

Stan la miró como si la simple sugerencia le ofendiera. ¿Él? ¿Ayudando en alguna tarea tonta y seguramente inútil e innecesaria?

-En realidad no. –Contestó cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no había captado su respuesta en su mirada.

-Oh, muy bien. Entonces espera aquí, me pondré a trabajar.

Se remangó como si se estuviera preparando para una ardua y larga labor. Stan le dirigió otra mirada indignada ¿a dónde se supone que podría ir, encerrado como estaba? Pero la chica no se dio por aludida y en su lugar se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación a comenzar a revisar el contenido de varias cajas. Mientras trabajaba canturreaba retazos de alguna u otra cancioncilla. Stan estuvo en silencio, solamente observándola, durante un largo rato. Eventualmente Mabel se fue moviendo más hacia el fondo de la habitación y fue quedando oculta tras las cajas que iba moviendo, al parecer muy concentrada en su tarea.

Stan soltó un suspiró cuando finalmente la chica quedó fuera de la vista. Con cuidado sacó del interior de su saco el pequeño, y ahora arrugado, fajo de hojas que había tomado de entre los apuntes del anciano antes de que se fuera. Lanzando un nueva y nerviosa mirada hacia donde seguía escuchando la voz de la chica para asegurarse que siguiera enfrascada en lo que estuviera haciendo, finalmente desplegó las hojas. Giró un poco su cuerpo para procurar que lo que hacía quedara oculto, o al menos que no lo descubrieran a simple vista, y finalmente se dispuso a echarles un vistazo. 

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =D


	11. Chapter 11

A pesar de que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerles  un análisis muy profundo, no era necesario. Solo eran una colección de apuntes, una documentación de distintas rarezas, fenómenos y creaturas, de esas que ahora habitaban todo lo ancho y largo de ese mundo.

Ya se había dado cuenta, debido a las pláticas que a veces alcanzaba a escuchar entre los otros tres cuando se reunían para discutir sobre sus estrategias, que  en realidad la información con la que contaban era bastante rudimentaria. Y ahora esas hojas lo comprobaban, especialmente cuando se encontró con algunos conocidos. Xantar y Pyronica, entre otros, tenían su propia ficha.  Y a simple vista se distinguía que, quien quiera que hubiera recabado la información, no conocía a sus amigos para nada. Había incluso una nota en la que se decía que sospechaba que  Pacifier incubaba él mismo a los ojo-cielagos, entre otras barbaridades ridículas, una que otra acertada, otras totalmente erradas. Como sea, todas eran bastante risibles.

Le causó especial gracia que la parte desinada para “debilidades” estuviera tan vacía y que las pocas cosas que contenía de ninguna manera podrían realmente ayudar a ningún pobre iluso que osara utilizar esa información para enfrentarse a ninguno de los que eran de los más poderosos monstruos al servicio de Bill. No por nada eran considerados los más peligrosos y pesadillezcos delincuentes inter dimensionales, eso lo sabía bien, pues había estado en primera fila por mucho tiempo para ver el alcance del poder de esas creaturas.

Sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sujetó una pluma de tinta (que había conseguido también cuando tomó los papeles) y comenzó a garabatear sus propias anotaciones sobre las superficies arrugadas y manchadas. Tachando algunos datos y complementando otros. Sin ninguna intensión en específico. Solo esa necesidad de corregir datos por el simple placer de mostrar que los demás están equivocados. Pronto se vio perdido en esa tarea. No era de extrañar, tomando en cuenta lo fácilmente que uno podía morir de aburrimiento en el lugar en donde estaba.

-Oye tío Stan…

No pudo evitar soltar un respingo ante la repentina voz de la niña, que llegó desde detrás de la pila de artefactos donde seguía revisando y reacomodando lo que sea que tuvieran en esas cajas. Él, que se había perdido por completo en la actividad de corregir las notas que tenía entre sus manos, se apresuró a esconder las hojas bajo su cuerpo y tratar de simular que no estaba haciendo nada, a pesar de que la chica no había asomado la cabeza o dado alguna señal de haberlo descubierto.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó con un tono que buscaba aparentar que seguía muriendo de hastío sin tener nada qué hacer

-¿Cómo crees que debería clasificarse un cuchillo de tres filos? ¿Cómo arma o como suministro?

-Y yo qué sé.- Contestó con tono de sincero hartazgo, cómo se supone que iba saber qué demonios era un cuchillo de tres filos para empezar.

A la chica no pareció importarle su respuesta tan escueta como si su misma pregunta hubiera sido simplemente para hacer ruido. Stan la escuchó volver a rebuscar entre las cosas y supo que se había vuelto a ocupar y que seguramente ya no le pondría mucha atención. Suspiró con alivio y volvió a sacar las hojas con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que había añadido bastante nueva información, al punto que las notas originales casi habían quedado ocultas. Y fue hasta ese momento que se preguntó por qué habría hecho algo como eso. Ya no sería seguro volver a poner las hojas en el sitio donde las había encontrado porque el viejo fácilmente se daría cuenta de que las había tomado y alterado.  Además, esas personas ¿qué es lo que serían capaces de hacer con ese tipo de información en sus manos?

No creía que fueran alguna clase de peligro real para Bill o para sus amigos, pero aún así un pequeño malestar se instaló en su pecho al pensar que pudieran intentar un nuevo y seguramente más peligroso ataque contra esa pandilla de poderosos monstros. Frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente las hojas. Decidió ocultarlas de nuevo en el interior de su saco. Tal vez más tarde tuviera oportunidad de deshacerse de ellas, o tal vez incluso después, cuando hubiera regresado a la temoramide, podría enseñárselas a Bill y a los demás, y todos juntos podrían reírse con lo que contenían.

***~~~***

Mabel casi había terminado con su tarea asignada y estaba revisando la última caja cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso al muchacho que había regresado. Dipper entró a la habitación, tranquilo como siempre pero con un aire que denotaba satisfacción. La chica sonrió al verlo y se dirigió a encontrarlo en medio de la habitación, donde estaba Stan, ahí ambos se dieron su acostumbrado abrazo de saludo.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Y el tío Ford?

Preguntó la chica, con un tono algo preocupado al notar que su tío no había regresado también, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su hermano sonreía.

-¡Nos ha ido fenomenal! Creo que por fin hemos logrado avanzar algo. Estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo, puedo sentirlo.

Stan no comentó nada ni ante el saludo de los chicos, que siempre había encontrado cursi y un tanto ridículo, ni ante  las palabras dichas por el muchacho, aunque por alguna razón le causaron cierto malestar, pues sabía más que de sobra que el objetivo de estas personas era derrotar a Bill. Sin embargo se aseguró de estar al pendiente de todo lo que decía el chico por si decía algo que fuera relevante para descubrir finalmente en dónde demonios se encontraban.

-El tío Ford se quedó haciendo algunas pruebas extra. El también está feliz con los resultados.

Continuó explicando Dipper, con entusiasmo. Y entonces hiso algo que no había hecho hasta entonces: se acercó a Stan y rodeándolo con sus brazos le dio también un gran abrazo que descolocó por completo al hombre que no se esperaba un gesto como ese. Es decir, se lo habría esperado de la chica, quien era la más entusiasta y expresiva; y después de la noche anterior, tal vez también del anciano quien parecía haber agarrado más confianza con él. Pero el chico siempre le había parecido el más recatado, y hasta un tanto tímido, de los tres.

Y de nuevo, una sensación familiar pero totalmente desconocida lo invadió. Un calor y una alegría que no terminaba de reconocer y que lo ponían incomodo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un abrazo?

Preguntó con extrañeza solo para romper el silencio que se había creado y así mismo, poder salir de su trance. Dipper se separó de él apenas un poco, sin terminar de soltarlo, con una expresión de asombro en toda la cara, la cual casi en seguida fue sustituida por una sonrisa tan entusiasta como melancólica.

-No, es una llave de asfixia.

Respondió con una voz que sonó alegre y temblorosa a la vez, al tiempo que se movía hasta quedar detrás de su tío para apretar su cuello de manera juguetona.

Stan no pudo evitar reír ante el cambio de actitud del chico. Había algo que seguía estando ahí, una sensación de la que no se podía librar como si estuviera hecha de algún material chicloso y pegajoso pero que no era del todo desagradable. 

La chica se había acercado a donde estaban ellos y se había unido al abrazo con mucho entusiasmo y alegría.

Finalmente, Stan reaccionó, como si de pronto se percatara de lo absurdo y ridículo de la situación y con un movimiento suave pero firme finalmente se quitó al par de mocosos de encima. Seguía sintiéndose extraño pero intentó no hacer mucho caso a la sensación y prefirió regresar  a su habitual gesto de hastío. Los gemelos no se inmutaron por el desplante de su tío pero tampoco le presionaron. El hecho de que Stan pareciera sentirse cada vez más confiado con ellos era sin duda algo muy alentador.

 -Entonces ¿el tío Ford regresará pronto?

Preguntó Mabel para recomponer la normalidad, y porque también le interesaba saber cuándo regresaría su otro tío. Dipper negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Quiere hacer algunos experimentos y lo más seguro es que nos tomen un tiempo. De hecho, voy a regresar con él en un momento, solo vine a reportarme para que no te preocupes y por unas cosas que nos harán falta.

Mabel asintió y dejó que su hermano se acercara a la parte de atrás de la habitación y comenzara a rebuscar entre las cosas que tenían apiladas ahí. Stan no dijo nada más. Seguía algo aturdido y solo observó mientras el chico tomaba lo que sea que hubiera ido a buscar, se despedía de ellos y volvía a salir por la puerta no sin antes prometer que él y su tío regresarían pronto.

 

***~~~***

 

Se sentía feliz y entusiasmada.  Parecía que las cosas finalmente les estaban yendo bien. Cada vez sentía más vivas sus esperanzas de recuperar por completo a su tío Stan, aunque el avance fuera lento. Se dedicó a seguir con la tarea que se le había encomendado. Una vez que había terminado de revisar cada caja que había en la habitación, comenzó a hacer un reporte sobre la clasificación que sería más conveniente sobre lo que contenían,  haciendo solo algunas pausas para descansar y organizarse de vez en cuando.  

Stan, de hecho, ni siquiera había notado la gran cantidad de cosas que habían estado guardadas todo ese tiempo en la habitación con ellos. Como había decidido mostrar un comportamiento pasivo ante los otros tres no había considerado muy pertinente acercarse a hurgar entre las cajas y demás muebles que llenaban la parte trasera de la habitación. Ahora podía darles ligeros vistazos aunque fuera de reojo. La mayoría eran alimentos de todo tipo: latas, cajas, botellas de agua, había algunos otros artefactos como linternas, cuerdas e incluso una que otra arma. Supuso que eran suministros indispensables para cualquier refugiado, especialmente para unos rebeldes.

Cuando terminó su tarea, después de prácticamente todo el día, Mabel se acercó de nuevo a su tío para que pudieran cenar algo y de ser posible hacer algo de plática.

No fue sino hasta mucho más tarde que el chico regresó, de nuevo solo. Reportó brevemente que su tío y él seguían con sus pruebas, de nuevo sonaba bastante entusiasmado. Se puso de acuerdo con la chica para tomar las rondas nocturnas y así ambos pudieran descansar un poco. A primera hora de la mañana, volvió a salir.

Este comportamiento se estableció como una especie de rutina para el próximo par de días. El anciano, de vez en cuando, regresaba también pero siempre ya muy tarde a ayudar con alguna ronda y a reabastecerse de suministros.  Ni siquiera pareció poner mucha atención al reporte de la chica sobre el inventario de lo que tenían con ellos, aunque sí procuró agradecérselo. Tío y sobrino salían muy temprano para después regresar muy tarde dejando solos a Stan y a la chica durante todo el día. Aunque tampoco es que a ninguno de ellos pareciera molestarle demasiado. Honestamente Stan se sentía un poco más relajado y cómodo en compañía de la niña, a pesar de su a veces demasiado extravagante y ruidosa forma de ser. Mabel, por su parte, parecía estar ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de su familia.

La chica aprovechaba para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su tío y tratar de hacerlo recordar algo de su pasado, aunque con nulo éxito. Cuando veía que Stan terminaba demasiado fastidiado, pues la mayor parte del tiempo el hojear las páginas del libro de recuerdos conseguía provocarle un intenso dolor de cabeza, prefería que se dedicaran a otras cosas, como a solo platicar o jugar cartas.

-¿No tienes tú también misiones que cumplir o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué dejas que te abandonen aquí así?

Preguntó Stan después de un par de días de la misma rutina en el que la chica apenas si había tenido oportunidad de salir de la habitación unas cuantas veces. Mabel sonrió mientras mordisqueaba su comida del día.

-No me abandonan- replicó con calma- no es raro que nos separemos así, a veces durante días o incluso semanas enteras. Solo que esta vez debemos organizarnos para no dejarte solo.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú la que se quede? No es como si prefiriera la compañía de los otros dos ñoños. Pero, ¿no te gusta a ti salir y ayudar a tu tío con… lo que sea que estén haciendo allá afuera?

Esta vez la sonrisa de le chica pareció vacilar un poco.

-Creo que Dipper es el mejor a la hora de asistir a Ford en sus misiones, ellos se entienden de manera estupenda, yo normalmente termino aburrida. Además no soy tan lista como para seguirle el paso.

-¿Ellos te han dicho eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo son así las cosas. A ellos les va muy bien juntos. Además, me gusta quedarme aquí, contigo.

Stanley no estaba muy convencido pero no insistió. Las dinámicas de esa familia no deberían ser de su incumbencia. Más bien debería concentrarse en intentar salir de ahí. No estaba seguro de cuantos días habían pasado desde que había dejado la temoramide, pero estaba seguro que Bill no estaría muy contento cuando regresara, especialmente si seguía tardando como lo estaba haciendo. Es solo que a veces parecía que a pesar de la incomodidad, a pesar del malestar y los dolores de cabeza, estaba resultando inesperadamente fácil acostumbrarse a vivir con esas personas. Algo que, se recordó, no debería permitirse.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que pueden derrotar a Bill?

Preguntó entonces, buscando sacar alguna información que pudiera serle de utilidad.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Solo tenemos que confiar y seguir intentándolo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? Parece que les va bastante bien, en lo que cabe, en este mundo desastroso. ¿Porqué no simplemente se limitan a vivir lo mejor que puedan? Saben que no hay forma de que terminen bien ¿cierto?

-Porque queremos recuperar lo que ese monstro nos arrebató. Nuestro mundo, nuestros sueños… nuestro tío. No podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos y aceptar así como así lo que ese triangulo nos hace.

Stan apretó los labios, sin estar muy seguro de qué contestar. Rebelarse  contra Bill, ahora que lo pensaba, era algo que él también había hecho. Bill lo hacía feliz, o al menos eso es lo que debería creer, el demonio le daba todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Pero de alguna manera nunca había sido suficiente. Siempre había añorado algo más, aunque no supiera qué pudiera ser y eso siempre terminaba frustrándolo. Había asumido, en su momento, que se debía al hecho de sentir que Bill lo abrumaba. No tenía un solo segundo de tranquilidad o intimidad. Él tenía curiosidad, ganas de ver el mundo sin la necesidad de tener al otro sobre él. No había querido dejarlo, tan solo… un poco de paz por un momento… eso es lo que lo había hecho aprovechar un ligero descuido de parte del triangulo para probar lo que se sentía respirar libremente. Y eso es lo que lo había hecho terminar donde estaba: perdido entre extraños y dementes rebeldes que lo confundían y lo confinaban a un lugar incomodo y aburrido a morir.

Ir en contra de Bill, fuera de la forma que fuera, no había forma de que terminara bien.

-¿Por qué esa necedad de recuperar un mundo que ya no es? ¿No es más fácil tratar de adaptarse al nuevo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nuestro mundo era tan increíble. Tan lleno de posibilidades que daba miedo… pero que siempre resultaba ser maravilloso. No hay forma de resignarnos a que ya no está.

Eso mismo le había dicho el anciano cuando habían platicado, pero él seguía sin entender qué podía tener de maravilloso un mundo así. Un mundo que él no podía recordar.

-¿Por qué dejaron que Bill lo conquistara entonces? Él no llegó sólo a este lugar.

Mabel dio un fuerte respingo. Desvió la mirada, luciendo dubitativa por primera vez.

-Bill es un maestro del engaño. Es encantador si se lo propone, logró engañarnos, a mi familia y a mí. –

Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo de que había sido ella quien le había entregado la ranura que había desatado el Raromagedón. De que ella había estado convencida, así fuera solo por un corto tiempo, que ese pequeño mundo de fantasías que el demonio le había dado a cambio era mejor que su mundo real.

-Pero no a ti…-Continuó la chica, recordando- … al contrario: tú lograste engañarlo por un momento. Eso fue tan increíble… pero… algo salió mal… tuvimos que retirarnos… y tú te quedaste ahí… no pudimos traerte con nosotros.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas cuando la imagen de su tío tirado a los pies de Bill mientras ellos, en los brazos de Ford, se lanzaban hacia el vacío, llenó su cabeza como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Stanley se incomodó al ver a la chica llorar, pero no tenía idea de porqué. Tenía una especie de impulso, de necesidad de ir hacia ella, pero ¿qué es lo que haría si se acercaba a ella en ese estado?

_“Calabaza”_

Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza que había recibido una punzada al momento que esa palabra apareció de la nada. No supo qué hacer, y al final el momento terminó pasando. La chica se tranquilizó poco a poco y ambos se sumieron en un silencio que entre ellos era bastante inusual.

 

***~~~***

 

Se encontró con la chica que se había quedado a esperarlo fuera de los sanitarios. Al menos ella no tenía la molesta costumbre de su hermano de acompañarlo hasta los compartimientos y prefería otórgale algo de privacidad, la cual internamente agradecía. Stan no creía que fuera capaz de hacer… lo que tenía que hacer teniéndola tan cerca.

Mabel aún tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos pero le sonrió al verlo acercarse y él, sin saber muy bien por qué, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno- Suspiró Stan- De nuevo al confinamiento- Extendió su mano para que la chica pudiera colocar las esposas y regresaran de nuevo a su prisión.

-Oye… ¿quieres echar un vistazo afuera?

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron enormemente ante la sugerencia, sintiendo de pronto su corazón acelerarse con emoción.

 

***~~~***

 

Salir resultó relativamente mucho más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. No tenía idea de qué tan tarde sería, pero sospechaba que no demasiado, considerando que ni el anciano ni el mocoso habían regresado todavía para rolar las guardias nocturnas con Mabel. Sin embargo, pudo notar, y de hecho lo hizo desde que salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a los sanitarios, que el lugar parecía mucho menos concurrido de las otras veces que había salido. Solo una que otra persona merodeaba por los pasillos y lo hacía de una manera tan apresurada que daba la impresión de que no lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido otra opción.

La chica lo había llevado hacia un lugar con lo que parecía una infinidad de escaleras que se perdían hacia arriba, las cuales habían tenido que subir por no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo. Al llegar al final de la escalera, cruzaron una puerta que los llevó un piso que tenía cierto parecido al lugar donde habían estado todo ese tiempo, solo que en éste había ventanas. Grandes ventanales que abarcaban todo lo largo de una pared. La mayoría de los vidrios estaban rotos, dejando colar una ligera brisa helada desde el exterior.

Stan se acercó hacia la ventana para observar lo que había afuera.

El mundo caótico y destruido que conocía lo recibió, aunque no logró identificar el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando había llegado había estado atado, amordazado y demasiado ocupado intentando liberarse como para poner atención al lugar donde habían llegado o por dónde lo habían hecho. Afuera parecía haber más edificios, todos ellos con algún grado de destrucción. Inclinándose un poco logró tomar una vista del conocido cielo de colores dementes que tanto se había dedicado a observar desde la temoramide.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin estar seguro de qué era lo que sentía. Conocía ese mundo, lo había visto antes, pero la sensación era totalmente diferente a cuando lo observaba desde el regazo de Bill, o incluso de aquella vez que pudo respirar con libertad por vez primera. Se dio cuenta de que si, por algún milagro, lograba salir de ese lugar le resultaría muy difícil encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. No creía que Bill tuviera ese problema.

Mabel lo observaba desde muy cerca con algo de nerviosismo. Ella había querido demostrarle a su tío que confiaba en él. Mostrarle el mundo en que vivían, que era solo las ruinas que había dejado Bill a su paso. Pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. En el fondo tenía algo de miedo de que su tío intentara escapar de nuevo, y sobre todo de no ser capaz ella sola de detenerlo.

Pero la cara de emoción que tenía su tío en ese momento le hacía sentir que había valido la pena. Lo vio llevar su mano hacia su pecho y rebuscar la cadena de oro que seguía llevando consigo para apretarla fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Esto la hizo sonreír de nuevo, con melancolía.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.

Su otro tío y su hermano no tardarían mucho más en regresar. Y estaba segura de que el tío Ford le daría una buena regañada por arriesgarse de esa forma. No le importaba, pero su nerviosismo seguía presente.

Stan no se movió de su sitio ni dio señal alguna de haberla escuchado. Esto hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, pues temió que su tío no querría regresar con ella. Sin embargo después de un rato pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le dirigió una mirada que seguía llena de asombro.

-Bien…vamos.

Contestó finalmente, haciendo que Mabel soltara el aire que había estado reteniendo, disponiéndose a seguirla de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Antes de cruzar la puerta, sin embargo, Stan dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo.

 

****~~~***

Bill abrió enormemente su ojo que se mostraba oscuro con su pupila roja y brillante. El brillo de su cuerpo aumento de intensidad demostrando que estaba sintiendo una emoción muy fuerte.

A pesar de su aire amenazador, podía adivinarse una alegría triunfal en su fisionomía triangular.

 

Los había encontrado. 

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Preguntó Stan mientras atravesaban el largo pasillo de regreso a su estancia. El lugar seguía pareciendo desierto pero Mabel se había mostrado muy cuidadosa en procurar que nadie se diera cuenta de que habían subido a los pisos superiores.

-Era un edificio de oficinas antes del ataque de Bill, lo hemos acondicionado, levantado defensas y protecciones  para ser nuestro refugio provisional. Varios de los edificios alrededor también tienen la misma protección, algunos están habitados, otros son solo para despistar. No solemos permanecer en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Por eso nos encargamos de buscar nuevos terrenos que puedan ser óptimos. Seguramente pronto podremos mudarnos a alguno de los lugares que hemos estado acondicionando en las últimas semanas.

Stanley asintió. Era la primera vez que recibía información de ese tipo, tal vez porque era también la primera vez que preguntaba con calma y no exigiendo salir de ahí. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación donde había estado viviendo los últimos días y entraron sin demorarse para darse cuenta de que ya había alguien adentro.

-Por todos los cielos ¿en dónde estaban?

Escucharon la voz de Dipper que tenía una extraña mezcla entre alarma y alivio. El chico se apresuró a llegar con ellos en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

-Solo cubriendo algunas necesidades. – Contestó Stan, levantando su mano para mostrar que él y la chica venían esposados.

-¿Por tanto tiempo?

-¡Hey!, la comida de aquí es horrible. No es raro que no me caiga bien.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo hermano, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué no?

Dipper dio una larga respiración tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Ok, ok. Solo, me asusté. Llegué y no había nadie.

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de la habitación después de que Stan y Mabel se hubiesen quitado las esposas que los mantenían unidos. Mabel iba a comentar algo ingenioso sobre la paranoia de su hermano pero en ese momento una fuerte explosión resonó en las paredes que los rodeaban, y casi podían jurar que el suelo había temblado al mismo tiempo, descolocando a los tres quienes solo atinaron a mirar hacia el techo como si ahí fuera a aparecer la razón del súbito estruendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunto Mabel, ella y su hermano se movieron instintivamente quedando espalda con espalda al tiempo que se ponían en guardia como si en cualquier momento fueran a recibir un ataque.

Otro fuerte estallido. Esta vez incluso cayó un poco de polvo y tierra del techo. El corazón de los tres se aceleró  con una emoción que fue diferente en cada uno.

 -¿Dónde está el tío Ford? – Mabel llevó su mano hacia su cinturón donde tenía un arma que procuraba no mostrar o usar cuando estaba dentro del cuartel.- ¿Sigue haciendo experimentos?

Otra explosión.

-No. Regresamos juntos hace un rato, nos pareció que teníamos suficiente información para analizar por un tiempo y pensamos que lo mejor era estar aquí por los próximos días. Solo que él dijo que quería ir primero a hablar con los demás miembros del consejo y me pidió que me adelantara a verlos a ustedes.

Explicó rápidamente el chico sin quitar la vista del techo como si en cualquier momento les fuera a caer encima.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que vaya a buscarlo y averiguar qué demonios está pasando.-Añadió

-¿Qué? ¡No! No me puedes dejar aquí, y no sé qué tan buena idea sea que salgamos con Stan.

Dipper miró a su hermana con algo de angustia, no sabiendo qué es lo que debería hacer.

Stanley, que había permanecido cayado desde que comenzaron las explosiones, no estaba seguro de qué sentir. ¿Significaría ese alboroto lo que él creía?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Stanford apresuradamente.

-¡Tío Ford! –Gritaron ambos chicos con alivio de verlo llegar sano y salvo. Stanley seguía sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede afuera?

Preguntó Dipper en cuanto Stanford se hubiera acercado a donde estaban ellos, al ver su semblante tenso, con una mezcla de temor y furia, supo que fuera lo que fuera no podía significar nada bueno. Las palabras de su tío confirmaron sus peores temores.

-Es Bill.

***~~~***

 

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No puede ser!

-Bill.

La reacción de cada uno fue diferente pero todas cargadas de sorpresa e incredulidad. Tanto Ford como los chicos estaban más que consientes de que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y trataban de estar lo mejor preparados posible (tanto física como mentalmente) para enfrentar de nuevo al desquiciado demonio. Pero eso no quería decir que no sintieran temor ante la posibilidad. No después de ver y vivir en carne propia todo lo que el triangulo podía causar.

Ford vio la cara de sus sobrinos llenarse de espanto. No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara, después de todo ellos seguían siendo unos niños que no deberían tener que lidiar con nada de eso. Pero no era algo que debiera dejar que lo domine, los hechos eran como eran y no tendrían más remedio que enfrentarse  a lo que se avecinaba. Miró a su hermano, Stanley igualmente tenía cara de sorpresa y desconcierto pero él no lucía asustado. Al contrario, en sus ojos había un cierto brillo de emoción que no hiso sino causarle otro retortijón a su corazón. Tenían que moverse rápido.

-Debemos salir de aquí. Los demás han comenzado a movilizarse. Sé que no será fácil, y no puedo asegurarles que saldremos bien de ésta. Pero debemos estar preparados para encarar a Bill si aparece frente a nosotros.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, a pesar del miedo que podía verse en sus rostros, que de pronto lucían incluso más infantiles, también había determinación; regresaron la mirada a su tío y asintieron.

-¡No!

Finalmente Stan había levantado la voz haciendo que los otros tres voltearan a verlo. Lucía algo pálido e incluso un poco agitado. No había esperado que Bill fuera a actuar tan pronto, aunque pensándolo bien no lo sorprendía para nada la actitud exagerada y violenta del triangulo, conociéndolo como lo conocía. Él quería salir de ahí, quería regresar con Bill.   Pero… no había realmente necesidad de lastimar a esas personas.

-Déjame ir con él. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que…

-Stanley, no lo entiendes. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

-No- Repitió rotundamente.- Eres tú el que no entiende. No tiene porque hacerles daño. Solo déjame regresar con él. Podemos olvidar que esto pasó.

No tenía idea del dolor que causaban sus palabras, lo que sentían los otros tres al saber que a pesar de todo aún tuviera deseos de regresar con ese monstro demente y todo su grotesco caos. Para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

-Por supuesto que no, Stan. No pienso permitir que vuelva a hacerte daño.

-Pero él nunca me ha hecho daño…

-He dicho que no. Ahora muévete. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que…

Una nueva explosión lo interrumpió, esta vez acompañada de fuertes gritos desde el exterior.

-No hay tiempo para esto…

Señaló Ford afianzando su arma, que había traído en su mano desde que llegó,  y haciendo una señal a los otros para que se dirigieran a la salida. Los chicos que no habían dicho una palabra más, se mostraron dispuestos a seguir a su tío.

Stan, por su parte, permaneció tercamente en su lugar.

-Stanley…

Más ruidos, ya no eran solo explosiones y gritos, había también sonidos inconfundibles de derrumbes.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontró? ¿Acaso fallaron nuestras protecciones? ¿El pelo de unicornio?

Preguntó Dipper, haciendo que Ford desviara su atención hacia él, el muchacho parecía más preguntárselo a sí mismo que a los otros, aun así Ford respondió.

-No. El hechizo sigue funcional.

Él mismo se aseguraba todos los días de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. No es como que hubiera alguna garantía definitiva, no había protección que asegurara el bloqueo completo de los poderes de Bill. La forma en que el demonio aún era capaz de acosarlo en sus sueños era la prueba más concreta que tenía de ello. Sin embargo se había confiado en que todas las medidas que tomaban con tanta meticulosidad podían servir al menos para complicarle las cosas al triangulo. A decir verdad, el hecho de que los hubiera encontrado tan súbitamente era sorprendente, incluso para los estándares de Bill, era cómo si el demonio hubiera sabido de antemano exactamente el lugar donde buscarlos. Pero no había forma de que…

Algo lo hizo detener súbitamente su hilo de pensamientos. Bill no había vuelto a aparecerse en sus sueños desde la noche que Stan llegó, pero eso no significaba que ni él ni su familia estuvieran  exentos de la amenaza. Su respiración se volvió pesada ante la idea y regresó su mirada a su hermano de manera acusatoria. ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo antes?

-Stanley… te has estado comunicando con él.

No era una pregunta.

Stan se irguió cuan alto era como tratando de expresar que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Por supuesto que se había estado comunicando con Bill. ¿Qué esperaba el anciano? Desde la misma noche en que había llegado, Bill había estado apareciendo en sus sueños. Esa era la única y verdadera razón de que se hubiera tranquilizado tan fácilmente. Bill todo el tiempo le había asegurado que pronto iría a buscarlo, solo tenía que esperar. Pero al parecer figurarse el lugar donde los otros lo tenían cautivo era más difícil de lo que al demonio le gustaría admitir. Eso había dejado a Stan con la misión de tratar de lograr que los otros se confiaran lo suficiente para que le dieran algún detalle o indicio que pudiera indicar dónde estaban.

Bill en todo momento le había advertido que no debía dejarse manipular por esas personas que solo querían ponerlo en su contra (a veces sentía que esa era la única razón por la que no había terminado cayendo en su juego). Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La convivencia con los tres había despertado en él sensaciones y sentimientos que lo confundían, que lo incomodaban. Habían sido lo suficientemente astutos como para hacerlo replantearse mucho de lo que ya había dado por sentado estando al lado de Bill. Ahora más que nunca quería regresar con él. Quería que le explicara tantas cosas.

No contestó a la acusación del otro. Le parecía que la respuesta era más que obvia y no tenía ningún caso intentar negarla.

Stanford pareció captar esto también. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y dio una profunda respiración intentando tranquilarse. Sentía su sangre hervir furiosa y correr hacia su cabeza, calentándola.

-No puedo creerlo.

Fue lo único que atinó a comentar. Pero ¿de verdad no podía?   Quizá lo más extraño de todo es que algo tan obvio lo hubiera tomado tan de sorpresa. Pero se había confiado. Confiado en que lo que hacía para proteger a su familia era, como mínimo, suficiente. Confiado en que a pesar de que Stan no pudiera recordarlo, aún hubiera dentro de él algún vestigio del amor y la confianza que alguna vez se tuvieron que le diera alguna ventaja sobre Bill. Su soberbia siempre había sido su mayor defecto.

Los chicos se habían quedado paralizados y no estaban seguros de si deberían decir algo. Solo atinaban a mirar hacia uno de sus tíos y después al otro.

-Escucha. Sé que esto se ve bastante mal. Pero en serio, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo más grande. Estoy seguro de que si me dejan ir por las buenas, puedo convencer a Bill de que deje de atacarlos. Solo…

-Cállate Stan. – Lo interrumpió Stanford con una voz cargada de enojo.--¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?

Stan se paralizó ante las palabras dichas tan duramente como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin aliento. No sabía porqué pero se sintieron especialmente dolorosas, cual si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe justo en el pecho.

La furia de Stanford, la decepción en su voz… dolía.

Sintió su respiración agitarse, llevó una mano hacia su rostro al sentir algo caliente deslizarse por él. Se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Miró su mano, ahora húmeda, como si no alcanzara a entender qué era lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué ese dolor tan intenso y súbito? No supo qué hacer. Dejó que el instinto lo dominara, era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado. Quizás su mente estuviera vacía de recuerdos que tuvieran sentido  pero su cuerpo siempre parecía saber cómo debía reaccionar. Iba a replicar con la misma furia mostrada por Stanford pero las otras voces lo interrumpieron.

-Tíos, por favor.

-No es el momento...

Dipper y Mabel finalmente habían reaccionado. Que sus tíos comenzaran a pelear justo en ese momento no podía llevarlos a nada bueno, eso lo sabían por experiencia. Debían hacerlos entrar en razón, y sobretodo debían salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Sigo sin entender cómo lograste que nos encontrara.

Comentó Ford, ni él ni Stan se habían movido de su lugar y seguían mirándose con furia como si no hubieran escuchado a sus sobrinos.

-Bill solo necesitaba un pequeño vistazo al lugar donde nos encontramos para que pudiera reconocerlo.

Respondió Stan, su voz sonó fría. Si los otros se empeñaban en impedirle salir a buscar a Bill entonces lo más seguro es que no valiera la pena tratar de convencerlos de lo contrario, pero podía ganar tiempo hasta que el mismo Bill finalmente lo encontrara. Desde afuera seguían llegando ruidos que denotaban caos. Llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, lentamente como intentando no alarmar a los otros, y rebuscó entre sus ropas algo que se había asegurado de mantener oculto todo ese tiempo.

Levantó la medalla de oro (que, al igual que cada prenda que traía puesta, había sido un regalo de Bill)  para que los otros pudieran verla.

Por un momento ni Dipper ni Mabel entendieron qué significaba ese gesto, para ellos la medalla era algo más que conocido, igual que el resto de sus ropas, algo a lo que no hubieran pensado que debieran ponerle mucha atención. Pero bastó con un pequeño pero más detallado vistazo para que comprendieran. La medalla tenía tallada la figura de Bill. El relieve era muy sutil y apenas podía notarse a simple vista pero sin duda estaba ahí.

Ford comprendió de inmediato. ¡Por supuesto! Cualquier imagen que representara a Bill podía ser usada por el demonio como ventana que le permitiera espiar. Es por esta razón por la que entre sus medidas de protección estuviera precisamente limpiar el lugar de cualquier cosa que pudiera mínimamente resemblar al triángulo. No había esperado que su hermano tuviera consigo algo como eso, aunque pensándolo bien debió haberlo hecho.  Se había dejado ganar por la emoción de tenerlo de vuelta con ellos y había descuidado pequeños pero importantes detalles como ese para la protección tanto de su hermano y su familia como de todos los otros que se refugiaban con ellos.

Stanley los miraba desafiante, pero curiosamente de sus ojos no habían dejado de derramarse silenciosas lágrimas que contrastaban por completo con su mirada. Era hora que los otros comprendieran. Que terminaran su absurdo juego. Es verdad que habían llegado a agradarle lo suficiente como para no desear que tuvieran que salir lastimados si se podía evitar. Sin embargo, la incomodidad y el dolor que esas tres personas frente a él eran capaces de provocarle era algo que no dejaba de asustarle. Él quería regresar con Bill, al mundo que conocía.

-Solo fue cuestión de esperar la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a lo que hay afuera.

Terminó su explicación, provocando que la niña llevara sus manos hacia su boca mientras sus ojos se humedecían en una clara expresión de sorpresa y traición mezcladas, Dipper la miró con algo de confusión pero Stanford comprendió enseguida. Stan debió haberla convencido en algún momento de dejarlo salir, así fuera por un tiempo breve. Quizás había sido un error dejar que los dos estuvieran solos por tanto tiempo. Uno más para su lista.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Debía asegurarse de ponerse a salvo de nuevo. Después se encargaría de lidiar con los conflictos familiares, primero debían sobrevivir a Bill una vez más, y por supuesto impedir que nadie de su familia, especialmente su hermano que había salido tan dañado ya, volviera a caer en sus manos.

No era culpa de ellos en realidad, no de su sobrina, ni siquiera de Stanley, a pesar de la acusación que había hecho hace poco.  Todo era culpa solo de Bill. Es él quien se encargaba de destruir todo lo que le importaba. Más que nunca deseo acabar con ese monstruo. Pero primero tenía una familia que proteger, por lo que veía, incluso de sí mismos.

Se dirigió hacia la salida con paso decidido sin dirigirle una palabra más a Stan.

-Me adelantaré y trataré de hacer camino para que puedan salir de aquí. Estén atentos a sus comunicadores y esperen a mi señal.

Les indicó a sus sobrinos con voz autoritaria, después dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a la chica, añadió.

-Dipper, asegúrate que todo salga bien.

Una clara señal de que el chico era el único en el que realmente confiaba. Mabel bajó la cabeza apenada, apretando los dientes. Stanley iba a reclamar, por supuesto, no pensaba quedarse ahí. Pero Stanford habló de nuevo.

-Si es necesario, atenlo otra vez.

Una medida a la que de verdad deseaba no fuera necesario recurrir, pero sabía que era mejor no arriesgarse. Sin añadir nada más se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

 

***~~~***

 

Stanley se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo en el momento en que el hombre cruzó la puerta. Su respiración aún estaba agitada y aún podía sentir lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y un terrible dolor de cabeza lo asaltó en ese momento, como si no se estuviera sintiendo lo suficientemente adolorido.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

¿Por qué se había dejado engatusar por esas personas por las que no debería sentir nada? Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

¿Por qué se había alejado de Bill?

Bill.

Bill lo había ido a buscar. Bill quería que regresara con él. Bill era el único en quien debería confiar. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que encontrar a Bill.

 

***~~~***

 

Los chicos se habían quedado en completo silencio después de que su tío había salido de la habitación. Ambos seguían en guardia, y esperaban a que la voz de su tío les diera una nueva indicación. Mabel lucía aún algo afligida pero por lo demás parecía atenta. Stanley seguía arrodillado en el suelo. No se había movido de su lugar.

Cuando la voz de Stanford se escuchó por el comunicador casi pareció resonar contra las paredes. El camino estaba despejado y podrían salir para tratar de llegar al pasadizo de escape que tenían preparado y  que les permitiría salir del edificio sin ser notados por el exterior. Ahí se reunirían los cuatro. Dipper y Mabel se miraron brevemente y después asintieron con la cabeza en un común acuerdo de ponerse en acción.

Se acercaron hacia donde estaba Stan y lograron hacerlo poner de pie. El hombre, para su alivio, no opuso resistencia. Se dejó guiar por ellos hacia la salida, pero parecía más hacerlo como un autómata. Eso causo preocupación en los gemelos pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

Salieron por la puerta. Afuera estaba desierto. Había una ligera nube  de polvo, seguramente producto de la última explosión. Comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo, debían llegar al túnel lo antes de posible.

Una nueva explosión, esta vez mucho más potente, los sorprendió a medio camino. Hubo algunos desprendimientos del techo y la nube de polvo que los rodeaba se acentuó dificultando su vista y su respiración. Los chicos tosieron, tratando de recuperarse, pero Stanley vio su oportunidad y la tomó inmediatamente. Corrió hacia donde sabía que estaban las escaleras con una agilidad insospechada.

-¡No tío Stan, espera!

No se detuvo a pesar de escuchar el llamado de los muchachos que dejaba detrás. A pesar de que el sonido, por alguna razón, se clavó en su corazón.

No se detuvo al llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas de forma apresurada. No se detuvo cuando encontró la primera puerta que no estaba bloqueada y salió hacia lo que ahora sabía era uno de los pisos superiores. No se detuvo cuando encontró una salida.

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando finalmente estuvo fuera del edificio.

 

***~~~***

 

La destrucción que lo rodeaba casi lo hizo paralizarse. El caos era inigualable. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero sí la primera vez que lo vivía tan de cerca.

Personas corriendo desquiciadas. Soltando gritos de agonía, de terror.

Reconoció algunos rostros que había visto por los pasillos de aquel edificio las pocas veces que había salido de su habitación. Si bien, esos rostros siempre estaban cargados de temor y hostilidad cuando le dirigían alguna mirada, jamás hubiera estado preparado para observar el inimaginable dolor y horror que los surcaba en ese momento.

Monstros de todo tipo llenaban las calles, trayendo destrucción y sufrimiento sobre el mundo, ya de por sí en ruinas.

Corrió calles abajo tratando de encontrar a Bill, o como mínimo reconocer a alguno de sus amigos que pudiera darle alguna indicación de dónde podría encontrarse el demonio triángulo. No fue sino hasta varias manzanas más allá que finalmente alcanzó a ver un rostro que se le hiso lo suficientemente familiar como para acercase a hablarle.

-¿Niky?

-¡Hey! Pero si es el buen Stany. Qué susto nos metiste, chico. Bill estaba que no lo calentaba ni el fuego de la dimensión infernal.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Debe estar allá arriba. Me parece que se encontró con alguno de sus sacos de box favoritos.

Sin esperar más explicaciones ni decir una palabra más se apresuró a seguir el camino que estaba señalando la chica demonio de flamas rosas. Camino que, para su frustración, indicaba justo la dirección contraria a la que había llegado.

Pronto vería a Bill de nuevo.

Pero la dirección en la que iba era justo donde había dejado a los otros torpes…

 

 

***~~~***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro final está aquí....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan escuchen la canción que isnspiró esta historia (y de donde sale el titulo)
> 
> [Bernadetter-IAMX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It8F3qlfKqg)

Debían encontrar a su tío. ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que se alejara así de ellos? Lo más doloroso era darse cuenta de que la razón de que Stan los hubiera dejado atrás tan fácilmente era que el hombre de verdad deseaba perderlos. Era obvio que Stan no los recordaba ni parecía tener mucho interés en hacerlo, pero realmente habían creído que habían logrado acercarse a él lo suficiente como para  que al menos hubiera dejado de considerarlos enemigos, y tal vez (con mucho optimismo) hubiera comenzado a reconocer el amor que se tenían y que había sido, después de todo,  la razón por la que había sacrificado su memoria para empezar.

Los chicos corrían todo lo que podían, tratando de figurarse hacia dónde se había dirigido el hombre, pero era difícil moverse debido a la destrucción que imperaba dentro del edificio y que estaban seguros solo iría aumentando más y más a medida que se acercaran al exterior. Parecía que todos los demás refugiados del edificio ya lo habían abandonado, quizás se habían quedado dentro de su habitación más tiempo del que habían notado.

Dipper hablaba por su comunicador tratando de explicarle la situación a su tío Stanford, acordando con él reunirse afuera para encontrar a Stan y buscar una nueva vía de escape. Mabel corría sin detenerse tratando de alcanzar a Stan a pesar de saber que ya los había adelantado bastante. Había sido ella quien le había mostrado, sin querer, la forma de escapar de ahí. Pero es que… había tenido tantas ganas de creer… de dejar vivir sus esperanzas… de confiar en su tío. Lo había arruinado todo, de nuevo. Siempre era su ingenuidad e idiotez lo que provocaba los peores desastres… no podía culpar a su familia si nunca la perdonaban.

Al salir a la calle fue todavía menos posible seguirle la pista a Stan, el lugar estaba siendo destruido por todo tipo de creaturas y muchas de las personas que vivirán en esos edificios no habían sido capaces de resguardarse a tiempo.  Por poco no logran derrotar a un par de monstruos que se lanzaron directos contra ellos en cuanto aparecieron. Todo era un desastre y su tío Stanley no se veía por ningún lado.

Stanford por su parte se apresuró a buscar a su familia en cuanto se enteró de lo que había pasado. No podía creer que Stan siguiera empeñado en regresar con Bill, es verdad que el demonio había pasado mucho tiempo influenciándolo y manipulándolo, y sabía muy bien y por experiencia que las habilidades de seducción de Bill eran muy poderosas; pero ¿es que Stanley no podía ver lo maligno y peligroso que era en verdad el demonio? Sabía que Bill veía a Stanley como una especie de trofeo y que el demonio era muy posesivo con lo que consideraba como suyo;  sin embargo lo sorprendía también lo que Bill estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de recuperar a Stan, no se había esperado un ataque de esas dimensiones. No podía dejar de preguntarse sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación del demonio con su hermano, pero sabía que no era algo en lo que se debiera enfocar ahora, tenían asuntos más importantes.  Aún así seguía teniendo la esperanza de que su hermano, al ver tal maldad desplegada,  fuera capaz de ver la verdadera naturaleza de Bill y pudiera preferir mantenerse alejado de él.

La familia se reunió finalmente entre el caos después de un rato. El hombre al verlos corrió hacia ellos, aliviado de que sus sobrinos estuvieran bien, y no dudó en rodearlos con sus brazos de forma paternal y protectora… a ambos. Mabel sintió sus emociones, que ya la saturaban, finalmente desbordarla.

-Tío Ford, lo siento tanto… todo es mi culpa.

-Shh… Tranquila Mabel. Nada de esto es tu culpa.- Intentó tranquilizarla. Sabía que había sido demasiado duro con ella, ese era uno de sus peores defectos, siempre terminaba lastimando a quienes más quería por culpa de su soberbia y no lo notaba sino hasta que el daño estaba hecho. Abrazó de nuevo a su sobrina, no podía dejar de alegrarse de saber que se encontraba bien y ahí con él, especialmente al ver todo el caos y sufrimiento que los rodeaba en esos momentos.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de hacia dónde se fue Stan?

Preguntó entonces, no debían olvidar la situación en la que estaban ni que no podían permitirse bajar la guardia. Dipper, quien se había mantenido en silencio dándoles espacio, fue el que contestó.

-Me pareció verlo correr calles abajo, pero todo el caos y los ataques de los monstruos me hizo perderlo de vista. Ya no estoy seguro de qué dirección tomó, pero me parece que fue hacia el sur.

Stanford asintió. De acuerdo a la información de los vigilantes (con quienes había perdido contacto desde hacía rato), Bill había comenzado a atacar por el norte. No tenía idea de si su hermano pudiera saber exactamente dónde estaba Bill, pero quería tener una pequeña esperanza de que no se hubieran encontrado aún, basándose en que el ataque aún no terminaba (aunque sabía que eso no era ninguna garantía de nada).

\- Stan no parece haberse reunido aún con Bill. –Compartió sus suposiciones con su familia- Es posible que se haya asustado al ver la dimensión del ataque, con suerte estará refugiado en algún lado.

Realmente no creía que hubiera muchas probabilidades de eso, pero por el momento lo mejor que tenía era tener fe aunque ya se hubiera demostrado varias veces que eso puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

-Debemos tratar de encontrarlo y convencerlo de que escape con nosotros. En estas condiciones no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra Bill y sus monstros, nuestro principal objetivo en estos momentos es poner a Stan a salvo otra vez.

Los chicos asintieron, dispuestos a ponerse en acción de inmediato.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?

La voz que reinaba sus pesadillas dentro y fuera de su cabeza se escuchó justo sobre ellos, haciéndolos paralizarse de terror.

-Me parece que tienen algo que me pertenece… ¡regrésenmelo!

 

***~~~***

 

Bill había comenzado a hartarse, su enojo podía adivinarse por la furia con la que había estado atacando y masacrando esa pequeña ciudad que ya estaba en ruinas desde hacía mucho. Tan cerca de su objetivo y aún así no podía encontrar a Stanley en ninguna parte. Las estúpidas protecciones de Stanford funcionaban y no le permitían la manipulación (y destrucción) directa de muchos de los edificios que había en el lugar ni tampoco saber con exactitud en cuál de todos ellos se encontraba su humano.

Stanford era brillante, eso nunca podría negarlo. Poseía una astucia e inteligencia extraordinarias que Bill seguía pensando que serían perfectas si las pusiera a su servicio. Aún estaría dispuesto a considerarlo si se diera la oportunidad.

Pero sabía que no era posible, Stanford era terco como él solo y también extremadamente orgulloso. El hombre jamás aceptaría unirse a él a pesar de todas las maravillas que podía conseguir a cambio, incluida la seguridad de sus seres queridos. Era una lástima que se desperdiciara tal talento, pero esta vez no dudaría en deshacerse de él si seguía interponiéndose en su camino. Porque se había dado cuenta que si bien había deseado a los dos hermanos, con cada uno era de una manera totalmente diferente. Podía prescindir de Stanford sin problema, igual que de cualquier otra creatura que hubiera estado alguna vez a su servicio y descubriera que ya no le era útil, en cambio Stan…

Stan era diferente. Y no tenía idea de porqué. Pero algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro era que ya no se trataba solo de un capricho ni de un juego como pensó en un principio. Stanley Pines era suyo y solo suyo, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada de todo el multiverso. Ni tampoco le importaba lo que tuviera que destruir o a quién tuviera que  quitar de en medio para volver a tenerlo en sus manos. Stanley debía regresar a su lado… Stanley tenía que seguir amándolo, porque él…

Y hablando de quitar estorbos.

Ahí estaban esos tres seres idiotas e impertinentes que seguían tercamente empeñados en fastidiarlo. Notó con deleite la expresión del más puro horror que los asaltó al verlo pero ese deleite se convirtió en rabia al ver como sus facciones adoptaban después una expresión  de coraje y determinación, poniéndose en guardia dispuestos a enfrentarlo como si de verdad creyeran que podían lograr algo.  ¡Cómo los detestaba! Y no entendía cómo es que Stan alguna vez hubiera sentido aprecio por ellos, al punto sacrificarse así mismo con tal de intentar salvarlos, sabía que ellos jamás pudieron llegar ni llegarían a ver todo el potencial de Stanley ni mucho menos apreciarlo. No como él lo hacía. Pero eso no importaba, pues lo más deliciosamente irónico es que había sido ese sacrificio lo que había dejado a Stanley su completa disposición y no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran.

Dejó que su cuerpo adoptara su forma más grotesca y se lanzó contra ellos. Era hora de recuperar lo que era suyo.

 

***~~~***

 

Al doblar la esquina finalmente pudo verlos. Bill tenía un tamaño bastante considerable. Su ser se mostraba de un color rojo oscuro que parecía brillar de rabia. Varios brazos salían de su cuerpo y con ellos se encargaba de atacar a las figuras que tenía en frente y que, ante él, se veían demasiado pequeñas e indefensas. Eran los tres torpes que lo habían secuestrado, darse cuenta de esto lo descolocó lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar y caer de lleno al suelo, lastimándose un poco en el proceso, pero no fue capaz de poner atención al dolor.

Se intentó incorporar sobre sus rodillas, la escena frente a él había provocado que una imagen parpadeara de pronto en su cabeza, la de una situación similar pero en la que, por alguna razón, los chicos se veían mucho más jóvenes, casi niños. La figura monstruosa de Bill le causó terror, uno que le era desconocido y al mismo tiempo bastante familiar.

Bajó la cabeza al sentir otra punzada de dolor resonar dentro de ella. Se encontró que el libro de recuerdos, que no recordaba había estado llevando dentro de su saco (la niña había insistido en que lo tuviera siempre con él), había resbalado y caído abierto en frente suyo.

El contenido del libro pareció tomar vida propia en el momento en que posó su vista sobre él haciendo que más imágenes comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, revoloteando de manera vertiginosa y haciéndolo marearse, llevando instintivamente una mano hacia un costado de su frente para tratar de mitigar el dolor. Dipper, Mabel y Stanford, y otros más cuyo no nombre no conocía, o no podía recordar, aparecían sin parar. Riendo, charlando, jugando. Después ahí, heridos, peleando sin rendirse. El rostro de Stanford lleno de enojo y reproche. Más imágenes fueron llegando de manera intermitente pero ninguna era lo suficientemente clara como para reconocerla: un niño de lentes que corría frente a él por una playa, un hombre grande con semblante estricto que lo miraba desde su considerable altura como esperando una explicación, una tienda llena de baratijas y un sinfín de otras escenas y escenarios que no tenían sentido para él.

Pero entonces la imagen de Bill se sobrepuso: su figura triangular apareciendo por cada rincón donde mirara, su voz sugerente y tentadora que parecía siempre estar escondiendo burla, unas llamas azules que de pronto lo envolvieron todo. Después aparecieron escenas que sí pudo reconocer: el recuerdo de ellos conviviendo en la comodidad de su palacio piramidal, divertidos en fiestas que no tenían fin. La atención que Bill le daba siempre se había sentido bien por muy extraña que llegara a ser. Todo lo que le ofreció, todo lo que le hizo sentir…

Las imágenes y las sensaciones que le despertaba cada una se revolvían y se interponían una sobre otra. Era algo horrible, doloroso y desconcertante. No sabía qué era lo que debería hacer, qué debería pensar, qué debería sentir…

Pero todo se detuvo de forma repentina, dejándolo mareado y exhausto.

Levantó la mirada y volvió a verlos claramente. Los cuatro seres que significaban tanto para él (aunque siguiera sin poder entender en ninguno de los casos exactamente cuándo o dónde había nacido ese sentimiento)  enfrentándose, peleando por algo que (aunque tampoco lo sabía) les importaba más que cualquier mundo.  

Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a dirigirse con paso firme hacia donde se estaba librando la batalla.

Había tomado una decisión.

 

***~~~***

 

Un rayo azul de pura energía fue lanzado directamente hacia donde se encontraba Mabel, quien por más que intentó no lograba reaccionar para moverse, cansada y herida como estaba. En el último segundo, cuando casi sentía el rayo golpearla,  un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo provocándole salir disparada hacia la dirección contraria, haciéndola rodar un par de veces. Con total sorpresa, trató de incorporarse para dase cuenta que había sido Ford quien la había salvado, costándole el haber sido él quien recibiera de lleno el impacto.

El rayo le había dado directamente en el brazo derecho, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Con una mueca  cargada de dolor, el hombre intentaba sujetarse el brazo herido con la otra mano, mientras trataba de incorporarse y comprobar que su sobrina estuviera bien. Pero no lo logró pues, casi de inmediato, otro potente rayo lo golpeó.

-¡Tío Ford!- Bramó Mabel al presenciar como su tío estaba siendo atacado. Intentaba a su vez incorporarse pero estaba demasiado débil. Con esfuerzo Dipper llegó hasta donde ella estaba, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie a pesar de que él mismo tuviera varios cortes y contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tenían que salir de ahí.

La  temida y conocida risa de Bill resonó  por todo el lugar,  burlándose de ellos nuevamente.

-Oh, ¿no es adorable? Los ilusos Pines todavía creen que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí. ¡Ya deberían haber aprendido la lección, Stanford!

Ford aún trataba de ponerse de pie, sujetar su arma. Tenía que salvar a sus sobrinos, no podía permitir que Bill volviera a hacerle daño a su familia. Con terror vio como el demonio  se acercaba a donde estaban los dos muchachos y los tomaba con fuerza con una sola mano, tal y como lo había hecho hacia años, cuando apenas eran unos niños. A pesar de haber crecido y ser ahora más fuertes y ágiles no pudieron evitar ser estrujados con fuerza como si no fueran más que simples muñecos de trapo, revocando aquel terrible día. Los chicos soltaron grotescos gritos de dolor al sentir sus cuerpos ser aplastados con tal fuerza y crueldad.

-¿No te parece familiar la situación, amigo?-

Comentó Bill con calma al percatarse también del parecido con la escena de la última vez que se habían enfrentado.

-¿A quién piensas sacrificar ahora para salvarte?

-Suéltalos. No te atrevas a hacerles daño.

-¿O qué?  – La voz del demonio no abandonaba ese tono autoritario. Para este punto, estaba ya demasiado impaciente y furioso.- Te advertí que dejaras de meterte en mi camino Stanford, pero tu estupidez te sigue superando. Tú y tu tonta familia, así como tu pequeña rebelión, han dejado de ser divertidos. –Hizo un ademan con sus manos como si estuviera a punto de chasquear sus dedos. -Me parece que ha llegado el momento de deshacerme de los Pines de una vez por todas.

-¡Bill!

La voz grave de Stanley se escuchó y pareció resonar por el lugar, provocando que todos los presentes se congelaran en su sitio: los Pines con temor y Bill con expectación. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el hombre que había aparecido.

Stan finalmente había llegado a donde se estaba llevando a cabo su enfrentamiento. El cuadro que encontró fue el mismo que había visto desde la lejanía: al demonio piramidal masacrando sin compasión a esas personas que tanto habían insistido en que eran su familia. A pesar del terror que lo invadía no pudo evitar que un deje de emoción se instalara en su abdomen al ver a Bill después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Stanley! Amorcito, por fin te encuentro.

Bill habló alegremente, como si no estuviera sujetando a dos chichos hasta casi asfixiarlos  ni los estuviera amenazando junto a su tío. La emoción lo había embargado, Stanley estaba justo ahí, por fin regresaría con él.

-St…Stanley. – La voz de Ford apenas se escuchó, queda y cargada de terror. ¿Por qué había regresado su hermano? Era demasiado peligroso. En las condiciones en las que estaban, si Bill se lo llevaba no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo.

-¡No, tío Stan! – Esta vez era Mabel la que gritaba llena de terror, Dipper haciéndole coro con el mismo temor que sus familiares.

Sin embargo ni Stanley ni Bill parecieron ponerles atención. Stan se dirigía hacia donde estaba Bill con determinación, sin voltear a mirar a los otros tres. Bill al verlo acercarse usó sus poderes para levitarlo y que de esta forma llegara más rápido hasta donde él estaba. Dejó caer a los chicos de sus manos quienes se estrellaron pesadamente contra el duro suelo, cerca de donde estaba Ford. Dipper se apresuró a llegar (no sin dificultad)  a donde estaba su hermana para rodearla por los hombros de forma protectora. Ninguno perdía de vista a los otros dos frente a ellos.

-¡Por fin has regresado a mí!- Exclamó Bill con deleite al tener a su amado consigo nuevamente. Mientras hablaba su tamaño se redujo considerablemente hasta alcanzar la altura aproximada de un humano adulto y así mismo su cuerpo regresó a un brillante y alegre color amarillo. Los brazos extra desaparecieron también.

-No seas dramático, Bill. Solo pasaron unos días.- Contestó Stanley con lo que parecía aburrimiento, aun sin voltear a ver a los otros como si no estuvieran ahí. No había ya nadie en el mundo que se atreviera a hablarle a Bill de esa forma, y esa era una de las muchas cosas que a Bill le gustaban de él.

-Pero eso no importa. Porque por fin estás de nuevo donde te corresponde. Conmigo.

Extendió una mano hacia la figura aún flotando frente a él. Stan no contestó nada pero, con una sonrisa de medio lado, extendió su propia mano para tomar la de Bill. Esta acción provocó que los corazones de las tres personas presentes casi se detuvieran con sorpresa y dolor  mezclados. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, todo el cariño que le mostraron, Stan seguía del lado de Bill. No podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

El mismo Bill no podía negar que la acción lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa. Por supuesto que eso era lo que quería. Pero que Stan lo aceptara tan fácilmente después de haber estado viviendo con esos idiotas definitivamente no lo había esperado, especialmente porque las veces que lo visitó en sus sueños podía notar la duda que había comenzado a sembrarse en su humano, aunque Stan intentara disimularlo, por mucho que le hubiera advertido que no debía dejarse manipular por esos rebeldes. De cualquier forma, no podía negar que estaba inmensamente feliz por ello. Por un momento no hicieron más que mirarse el uno al otro, disfrutando de su reencuentro. Finalmente Bill regresó su atención a los Pines que seguían agazapados bajo ellos, llenos de terror y amargura.

-Creo que lo único que falta es terminar con estas míseras vidas. ¿No te parece?  Qué mejor castigo para los insensatos que se atrevieron a alejarte de mí.- Volvió a levantar una mano amenazadoramente.

-No pierdas el tiempo Bill.- Stan también se había dignado por fin a mirarlos, su cara estaba inexpresiva mientras los observaba desde arriba como si no fueran nada.- No tienen importancia.

Recargó un poco su peso contra el cuerpo de Bill, la ya conocida sensación de hormigueo que le provocaba la energía que emanaba del otro lo recorrió, erizando los vellos de su cuerpo.

-Solo llévame a casa ¿quieres? Me urge un baño.

Bill no se había esperado ese gesto tampoco. Sentir el calor de Stanley tan cerca después de tanto tiempo era increíblemente reconfortante. Si  algo podía complacerlo era la cara de dolor y decepción que surcó los otros rostros. Pero no más que las palabras de Stan.  Él de verdad estaba aceptándolo, a pesar de haber estado viviendo con los otros ese tiempo, no habían podido quitárselo. Finalmente había vencido sobre esa tonta familia. Estaba tan feliz que haría cualquier cosa que Stanley le pidiera.

-Será como desees, cariño. Pero sepan bien algo, insípidos sacos de carne. La próxima vez no seremos tan clementes.

Tomó a Stan en sus brazos como si fuera una novia, el otro no opuso resistencia ni dejó de mirar hacia abajo sin expresión alguna.

-¡Oh! No necesito esto, por cierto. –Dijo Stan, tomando algo del bolsillo interior de su saco y arrojándoselo  a los muchachos.

Los ojos de Mabel, ya de por sí cuajados de dolor, no pudieron evitar derramar las ardientes y dolorosas lagrimas que la asaltaron cuando reconoció de qué se trataba. Era su libro de recuerdos de aquel verano que ahora más que nunca parecía tan lejano.  Llena de dolor lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho al tiempo que regresaba la mirada hacia su tío con una última suplica de que no la dejara de nuevo.

-Por favor.- Murmuró quedamente, apenas siendo capaz de mover los labios, el sonido de sus palabras no llegó ni siquiera a sus propios oídos.

Pero los otros no se dieron por enterados. Con un último chasquido de sus dedos, Bill desapareció del lugar llevándose a Stan consigo. Tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar en la comodidad de su temoramide y los Pines no volverían a ser un estorbo. Lo último que escucharon fue el grito tanto de Ford como de los chicos que llamaban a Stan y le suplicaban que no se fuera con el demonio de nuevo.

 

***~~~***

 

Todo quedó en calma. Los demás monstruos de Bill habían abandonado el lugar a la par de su jefe. Solo había quedado desolación y un silencio roto solo por los gritos y fuertes sollozos de los que habían quedado atrás.

Mabel lloraba sin control abrazando el libro que Stan le había arrojado, unos fuertes temblores azotaban su cuerpo mientras sollozaba. Dipper a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla, trataba de reprimir sin mucho éxito su propio llanto. Ford, a unos metros, se había dejado caer y golpeaba el suelo bajo él con puños llenos de furia. Su dolor emocional e impotencia eran tales que casi los habían hecho olvidar el dolor físico (que era también bastante grande).

Se había ido, Stan se había ido. No habían podido protegerlo… de nuevo.

_“Regresará a mí, y será por su propio pie”_

Las palabras de Bill resonaron de nuevo dentro de la cabeza de Stanford. De verdad Stan se había ido con el demonio por voluntad propia. Esta vez lo había perdido para siempre. Jamás podría perdonárselo. Bill debería haberlo matado, de esa forma le habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero claro, eso no es lo que haría Bill, ¿cierto? No, él preferiría dejarlo para que pudiera regodearse en su dolor y desesperación.

¿Qué se supone que harían ahora? ¿Volver a esperar una oportunidad para secuestrar  a Stan? ¿De qué serviría si Stan estaba completamente del lado de Bill? Cuando volvieran a enfrentarse a Bill, ¿tendrían que enfrentarlo también a él? ¿Qué iba a ser de su hermano a partir de ahora? ¿Y de su familia? Les había fallado otra vez…

-¿Qué es esto? –

La voz de Mabel se escuchó queda y casi lejana, apenas por sobre el zumbido en sus oídos que le provocaban todas sus tribulaciones. Ford levantó la cabeza lentamente y sin muchas ganas para ver a qué se refería su sobrina. La chica había abierto el libro de recuerdos y lo ojeaba con ojos atónitos, su gemelo cerca de ella veía con ojos muy abiertos lo que su hermana había descubierto.

-Tío Ford, tienes que ver esto.

Sin ánimo, Ford se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia sus sobrinos. El libro estaba lleno de anotaciones y garabatos pero no tenían nada que ver con lo que debería contener. Algunas de las páginas con fotografías del libro habían sido arrancadas, y en su lugar había varias hojas de papel, manchado y maltratado pero lleno palabras y dibujos hechos con tinta oscura. Ford los reconoció de inmediato, eran parte de sus propios apuntes que había estado recabando en los últimos tiempos sobre Bill y sus creaturas, pero sus anotaciones habían quedado casi ocultas bajo unas nuevas añadidas con un lenguaje más simple y menos científico. Había una gran cantidad de información y trazos de lo que parecían unos planos improvisados de la temoramide, había también información sobre los secuaces de Bill, incluso algunas de sus debilidades y movimientos habituales.

¿Stanley había escrito todo eso? ¿Qué significaba?

Los tres solo atinaron a observarse entre ellos con iguales rostros de confusión y… ¿esperanza?

 

****~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es técnicamente el final, pero como es ya mi costumbre, subiré un pequeño epilogo ... después.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Hasta luego =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Stan hizo lo que hizo?

## ~EPILOGO~

 

El lugar se sentía mucho más frío y oscuro de lo que podía recordar. En todo el tiempo que había estado afuera, había añorado el color e incluso el olor de la temoramide, pues después de todo, se trataba de prácticamente lo único que conocía en el mundo. Sin embargo, después de haber visto tantas otras cosas, no podía evitar ahora sentir que el lugar era un tanto deprimente e insípido.

Bill lo había llevado hasta el pent-house. Había dispuesto todo un banquete ante sus secuaces para celebrar que su compañero había regresado. Después del anhelado baño de Stanley, en el cual el demonio había estado más que gustoso de participar, ahora ambos estaban sobre el sofá de piel humana, habían abandonado la celebración para tener su propia fiesta privada.

Stan, sentado sobre el regazo de Bill solo atinaba a gemir ante el toque de las delgadas múltiples manos y húmedos tentáculos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. El contacto se sentía tan o más raro de como lo recordaba, y más ahora que había experimentado el trato con otros seres humanos. La sensación no terminaba de ser desagradable a pesar de todo, al contrario. E igual que siempre, la encontró tan excitante como estimulante.

Una de las manos delgadas y negras acariciaba su barbilla, quijada y mejillas de forma lenta y sugerente. Stan atrapó los delgados dedos con su boca, lamiéndolos y chupándolos de forma lenta, como sabía que al demonio le gustaba, confirmándolo cuando el otro soltó un pequeño sonido de aprobación que casi sonó como un gemido.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó Bill con la voz cargada de deseo.

Stan llevó su mano hacia su cara y sujetó la mano de Bill, cuyos dedos había estado lamiendo, encontrando esa garra negra de cuatro dedos que le era tan familiar. La imagen de una mano grande y varonil de seis dedos apareció en su mente por un instante.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Bill.

-En realidad sí.- Confesó. Era la verdad, después de todo.

Sin decir una palabra más, Bill siguió recorriéndolo con lujuria, colando sus manos bajo la ropa limpia, que recientemente le había obsequiado, para tocar su piel y acariciar sus pezones. Deleitándose con la imagen del hombre frente a él, totalmente sonrojado y entregado. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

Stan gimió más fuerte al sentir uno de los tentáculos abrir sus pantalones para colarse por ellos y liberar su erección,  enroscándose sobre ella para comenzar a bombearla mientras otro tentáculo comenzaba a tantear su entrada, provocando que el calor que lo consumía aumentara.

No obstante a todas las placenteras sensaciones, no podía evitar seguir pensando en las personas que conoció fuera de la temoramide. Esos chicos castaños y ese hombre que lo habían hecho dudar de todo y le habían demostrado sensaciones que no había creído posibles así como verdades que se había negado a ver. Anteriormente, teniendo como única fuente de información a Bill quien se había encargado de explicarle las cosas desde de su propio y conveniente punto de visa, no había podido alcanzar a comprender lo realmente oscuro y terrible que era el mundo en el que vivía (a pesar que siempre lo sintió como algo que no estaba bien), y especialmente jamás podría haberse imaginado que existiera, o hubiera existido alguna vez, otro tipo de mundo.  La perspectiva que ahora tenía era completamente diferente pero mucho más clara, y por eso estaba agradecido con ellos aunque jamás debieran llegar a enterarse.

Había logrado que Bill los dejara en paz por una vez más pero dudaba que se quedaran quietos y no volvieran a intentar nada contra el demonio. Se preguntó si había hecho bien al entregarles toda esa información y si no los había hecho más bien dirigirse hacia un fin certero (seguía sin creer que fueran capaces de mucho contra los monstruos de Bill).  Aunque, como bien aprendió en esos pocos días, eso no era algo para lo que creyera necesitaran su ayuda. Solo esperaba que las cosas pudieran salirles bien.

 

_Un mundo donde el cielo es azul._

 

Seguía sonando muy bonito.

 

Tal vez algún día pudieran lograr su cometido y el mundo que ellos conocieron y amaron pudiera regresar.

 

Era una lástima que Stanley no pudiera llegar a verlo.

 

Si los Pines fallaban, ese mundo jamás sería visto por nadie más otra vez.

 

Y si triunfaban….

 

Bueno, él no tenía pensado separarse de Bill de nuevo.

 

## FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quien se le pregunte; la razón de que aquí el plan de Stan y Ford no funcionara es una teoría que tenía y que está prácticamente confirmada (o eso creo, según algo que vi hace poco en Tumblr sobre uno de los comentarios de Hirsh en los DVD). De forma muuuy resumida es que cuando Stan derrotó a Bill en la serie no fue realmente destruyéndolo sino en su propio juego: el engaño. Y no fue solo al cambiar con Ford, sino haciéndolo creer que lo que lo destruiría, algo para lo que no creo fuera suficiente solo borrando su memoria. Entonces lo que pasó aquí fue que Bill se dio cuenta que no podrían realmente derrotarlo por lo que pudo buscar y encontrar la forma de salir de la mente de de Stan, aunque desgarrándola en el proceso. 
> 
> Sobre si Stan recuperó su memoria la respuesta es sí… y no. El daño que tenía era irreparable (de alguna forma lo veo como cuando pierdes un archivo pesado sin querer en tu computadora, que si bien es posible recuperarlo lo más seguro es que esté dañado y/o incompleto). Sin embargo el instinto prevaleció por lo que inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionaba a la convivencia con su familia a la que tanto amó. Podríamos decir que él de verdad logró volver a amar a su familia, pero aquí la cosa es que también amaba a Bill (a pesar de saber, y en el fondo siempre haber sabido, lo que realmente era) por lo que de verdad quería regresar con él, solo no fue capaz de dejar desamparados por completo a los demás, siento que de otra forma dejaría de ser Stan. 
> 
> Como sea, espero que la historia haya quedado clara y haya podido ser del agrado de alguien. En lo personal estoy muy feliz y satisfecha con el resultado. Especialmente porque el final lo tenía planeado (y de hecho escrito) desde el principio, así que me hace muy feliz verlo finalmente publicado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quien siguió esta historia loca hasta el final. Hasta pronto…
> 
> Adid Sevfan  
> YLYD HO VWDQELOO


End file.
